Harry Potter of Glenwise
by rockgilla
Summary: Harry finds out he's a lord and moves into his abondened castle which needs a good clean and suprise hes throwing a ball with Herm and Ron to hob nob HarryHerm later on
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: Don't own Harry Potter earning no money from it so don't sue me.

Lord Harry Potter

Day One

Harry potter the boy who lived, order of Merlin first class, saviour of the wizarding world and defeater of Lord Voldemort, woke with a start.

He'd been having a dream about quiditch, he was just about to catch the snitch and win the cup he was so close and then to wake up.

Harry mused that with the final battle being fought and won by himself his nights of restless nightmares involving graveyards, snakes and battles with evil overlords had stopped and It was strange to get used to nights of peaceful dreams. But as he looked around the smallest room of No.4 privet drive something didn't seem right.

Oh everything was in its place however untidy that may be (hey Harry's still a teenager), nothing had been disturbed yet Harry could feel a presence of power was near, his skin was tingling slightly and sweat started to break out form between his eyes.

He silently grabbed his wand form his beside table ready to strike if need and rose from the bed. He was quiet as a mouse as he didn't want to wake the Dursley's if it was nothing but a simple cat, no there'd be hell to pay if he woke them up at 3 in the morning. As he reached the door handle he heard a swish as though someone had just turned in a cloak. He opened the door silently praying that the rusty hinge didn't squeak and set off down the stairs skipping the creaking stair and landing silently on all fours so cat like that even Mrs Norris the Hogwarts caretakers ominous cat would have been amazed. As he turned he saw a light was peeking around the open door into the lounge room He held his wand high and steady as he stood in front of the door and pushed it open with his foot to reveal a figure silently staring into the fake fireplace.

"Hello Harry." Greeted the figure to whigh Harry lowered his wand realising who his late night visitor was.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore"

"How are you? I hope the muggles aren't treating you too bad"

"I'm fine Professor Dumbledore, but why are you here in my Aunts house at 3am?" said Harry taking a seat on the sofa.

"I am sorry about the hour Harry but I thought it might be best if you're Aunt and Uncle didn't see me, they do tend to panic when I call on you and as to the why, well I've done some thinking and I believe its time you left your relatives. I mean to say there's no real threat any more with Voldemort gone and the ministry having just now rounded up all the known death eater's that had managed to escape the battle. There is no need for the protection your family offers any more is there?"

"Well no sir there isn't,…… but where shall I live?"

"Well as to that it was a bit of a question, your parents home was destroyed the night of there death and Grimwald place I feel holds some rather bad memories for you and frankly its always seemed a bit depressing when one is there alone and so I asked myself where will I send you now your free to leave here and then the answer found me and not the other way around."

"Two weeks ago I was paid a visit by a man by the name of Henry Wilstechere, who has apparently been searching for a Mr Harry Potter for 15 years, ever since your parents died, offcourse he never got anywhere as I made sure no one would ever find you in either world, but then in London one day on business he caught a whisper of a conversation about Harry Potter being near a place called Hogsmead. Well it seems the man was of in flash in search of this place and every so often he'd run into the right type of people who lead him on his way." Said the headmaster with a wink

"I'm sorry professor but why was this man looking for me? Asked Harry completely baffled but extremely happy to hear he'd sone be leaving the home he'd been forced to work like a slave in for years.

" Well that's the interesting part I saw this man in the middle of Hogsmead one day looking completely baffled by the people in strange cloaks disappearing into the invisible stores but still asking everyone if they knew a Mr Harry Potter, I invited the man to the three broomsticks for a drink so he could tell me his tale and here it is:

"For 16 years I've been looking for the boy but he's been harder to find then a needle in 100 haystacks. I was asked to find him by a lawyer of the late Mr Potters estate, it seems that young Mr Potter was left quite a fortune but even more than that it appears that he being the last Potter also inherited a title. Mr Potter is not just Mr Potter he is Lord Harry James Potter of Glenwise"

"Well to say the least Harry I was thrown for 6 you a lord of her majesties court, I verified the fact off course and traced your bloodline and he's 100 correct. Which is why Harry, I have come tonight you no longer need to be here and within the fortune there's a very nice castle which would be ideal for you to live in

"I'm a lord" Harry said in astonishment "But all I knew how to do was fight the dark side and now I've done that, I don't know how to be a lord"

"Well that's easy to fix we can go to your new home and I'll teach you to how to act like royalty but only if you want to? You don't have to come of course but I thought you might like it." Dumbledore replied "Would you like to come and live in your Castle with me?"

"I can finally leave here, you're…you're serious I can leave here and live in my own house? Off course I'll go are you mad when can we leave? Where's the house? Can Ron and Hermione come and visit?" Harry asked all at once.

"I'm very serious but I'm sorry it's not a house it's a castle and its in Glenwise near the west coast we can leave in about 5 minutes and what was the other question? He said the last bit with that famous twinkle in his eye.

"Can Ron and Hermione come and Visit?" Harry asked again as though he were a 5 year old child on Christmas day.

"Oh yes now that…oh….um…" he sounded distinctly as though he was going to say no, and Harry felt his earlier eagerness waning "Offcourse they can come its your house.

"Come now we can talk more on the journey, lets get your things and leave this note for the Dursleys" Said the Headmaster rising toward the stairs, amazingly light on his feet as always, as though his age wasn't worth a second thought.

Within minutes Harry and Dumbledore had gathered all of Harry's possessions put them in his Hogwarts trunk and shrunk it magically with a quick "reducio" from Albus who gave the now match boxed sized trunk to Harry to put in his pocket.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"Yes I can't believe I finally get to leave here? How are we travelling?" he said looking around as though he'd suddenly find 2 broomsticks waiting against the closet,

"I thought we'd drive Harry, your not licensed to apparate yet and I'm not the flyer I once was, but I quite like driving gives us more time to talk"

"You drive sir?" asked Harry imagining Dumbledore behind the wheel of a pickup hooning down the highway at 240km an hour. Harry quickly had to stifle a laugh at this thought.

"Offcourse Harry, I have many interactions with people from the muggle world and they all seemed a bit baffled as I apparated beside them" Came the reply with a chuckle "To most of the muggle world I'm just an old rich retired accountant but lets talk more later I'll just pop this letter on the kitchen table and we'll leave"

They went once more downstairs placing the letter addressed to Mr and Mrs Dursley atop the kitchen table. Harry was imaging how they would react when they read the letter the situation he thought most likely was Aunt Petunia reading the letter to Uncle Vernon becoming quite speechless and then jumping up and skipping round the room singing "He's gone". Yes that would be the most likely scenario but he didn't have long to dwell on these happy thoughts as they were soon out the door and walking up the garden path towards the road when all of a sudden the professor stoped waved his wand and a black Mercedes appeared out of thin air.

"You can never be to careful" spoke Dumbledore seriously "Why Professor Snape's JAG was stolen just last summer out the front of a bookshop in London"

At the thought of Snape the most hated teacher at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry driving a convertible, Harry just couldn't help him self and started laughing.

"Well hop in Harry and we'll be on our way."

Harry hoped in and marvelled, the car had more buttons then a nuclear reactor it had leather trims and even a DVD screen. In no way did it seem in the least bit magical it looked just like an everyday car which it very well might have been except for the little green button reading invisibility booster.

Apon see Harry's eyes dart to the button Dumbledore said "Arthur gave me the idea but I don't use it very often, its still very early why don't you have a nap we've got a long drive ahead of us"

Harry who didn't feel the slightest bit sleepy a minute ago suddenly yawned, nodded and was peacefully sleeping in moments as the car gently travelled below him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: Don't own Harry Potter earning no money from it so don't sue me.

Chapter 2 Lord Harry Potter

Day One The Castle

Harry awoke quite happily though a little stiff form sleeping in the car the next day at around 9.00. He opened his eyes looked around and remembered the events of the early hours of the morning, the though of not having to live with the Dursley's was enough to send him saying "Yessss" at the top of his voice.

"Pardon" said a voice to his left

"Sorry Professor, its just I'm so happy to have finally left the Dursley's for good"

"We'll were nearly at the castle so you should start to get up."

And so Harry slowly arose and soon they turned the bend and caught sight of the castle, it was rather a large 4 storeys high and a football oval long it looked rather nice Harry thought until the got near enough to see the front gate which was lying in a rusted heap in the middle of the driveway.

"Ah well I didn't expect that" said Dumbledore repairing them with a wave "Well we best keep going"

And so with a crunch of gravel they stopped at the front door where Harry quickly realised that the gates weren't the worst of the problems, the doors were rotting slowly and the windows were broken in most places and the green which he had thought from a distance was a nice climbing vine was in reality moss all over the place and the field of blackberries was actually the garden.

Dumbledore was silent for a while before "Well obviously I expected a bit of dirt after so long with no occupants but this is a real fixer upper, ah well a little clean I'm sure things will seem better after a clean." came the headmaster opinion while searching his pockets for a key "Aha" and as he turned it in the lock it gave a click a thunk (and well a few other sounds very difficult to type) and the door swung open with a creak and a groan to reveal a cloud of dust.

"Welcome Harry to your new home" Albus announced "Well what do you think?"

"I think the Dursley's wasn't such a bad idea" replied Harry looking around at the dust covered floor and the rickety stairs "This will needs a lot of work"

"That it appears it does but how about I make us some breakfast? Everything seems worse on an empty stomach. Will bacon and eggs do?" he asked and with a nod from Harry he flicked his wand and muttered an incantation and there on the dust covered floor appeared a checked picnic rug, a bowl with a small glittery blue flame and a packet of bacon, a loaf of bread and a dozen eggs. Harry's stomach gave a small growl at the sight of some proper food, back at the Dursley's they'd been eating nothing but healthy fruits and vegetables as Dudley was back on his diet once more.

By the time Dumbledore had cooked the food and they were happily eating the sandwiches Harry had looked slowly around at what was once probably a very nice house, there was a big chandelier on the ground were it had fallen and broken, beside the picnic rug was a once huge carpet which had dissolved into a pile of moth eaten mould.

"Well obviously now we've eaten we'll probably have to clean up a little Harry I'm sorry I didn't expect this kind of mess but I did bring you a present for your birthday, Here you are." Dumbledore said as he passed Harry a book titled "Household Hints and Charms By Mrs V.Cleaner"

"I have a feeling were going to need it"

"Thankyou professor this will help but at the looks of this place so would a bulldozer"

"Yes it does seem daunting and there's probably hundreds more rooms in this house. I think we'll need a little help"

"A LITTLE HELP" groaned Harry

"Alright a lot of help" and a click of his fingers and two small "pops" The house elves Dobby and Winky appeared.

"You summoned Master Dumbledore" squeaked the two elves.

"Yes thankyou for coming, this is Mr Potters new house and I'd hoped perhaps that you two might help Mr potter and myself clean it up a bit." Said Albus waving at the dirt.

"Offcourse sir, anything sir, we are at your service sir, and would be happy to help Mr Potter too sir."

"Excellent I knew I could count on you well we best get cracking, where do you think we should start Harry?"

"A kitchen might be best followed by at least one bathroom and bedroom"

"Yes that's an excellent place this cleaning will be a hungry work"

After looking for the kitchen for a good half hour dobby managed to find it on a ground floor level there was dust every where and a funny plant growing in the sink the fireplace in the corner had droppings everywhere and the oven had mice in the wiring.

Dumbledore was cleaning the fireplace with magic and trying to light a fire at which soot feel down the chimney and covered him form head to toe and while Harry was trying not to laugh albus mumbled "It's going to be a long day. Dobby was cleaning a pantry with odd clicking sounds every time he banished a pile of dirt and Winky set to the stoves tinkering with the wiring with her head in the oven and Harry (aside from laughing) was trying to charm two brooms he'd found into sweeping with a spell he'd found in his new book.

After hours of toil the four stopped for lunch of sandwiches which dobby had prepared form thin air and latter still at 5 pm they had finished the kitchen and a bathroom which dobby had been fixing the plumbing in.

"I think that we should call that a day, well just have some dinner and I think a nice bath" Dumbledore admitted though when Harry tried to turn the tap of his bath on an odd gurgling started and no water arrived, to which Dumbledore made a fountain of water spurt from his wand filling it. All clean and well feed on a stew of dobby's they turned to sleep in purple sleeping bags on the kitchen floor.

"Dumbledore tomorrow I think we will need to collect some supplies, groceries and the such and getting the water and power on is a must the floo network will need connecting and ill need to get some muggle money from gringots and this house is huge I think were going to need some more help so I'm going to invite Ron and Hermione, and Luna and Neville too if its alright and I think I'll advertise in the daily profit for a Gardner, clearer and general repairer" Suggested Harry

"Those are excellent ideas Harry and very important ones tomorrow is perfect and if you want to send invitations to your friends now with Hedwig we might pick them up tomorrow afternoon we will have to leave around 6am for London though as we'll have to drive until the ministry can connect the floo and I'm sure Dobby and Winky can clean up a bedroom or two for us while were in town. It's been a very long day now and I think sleep is needed for an early morning. Goodnight Harry."

"G'Night Professor."


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Harry Potter

Day Two London Calling

After a quick breakfast of tea and toast Harry and Dumbledore left there instructions with the elves and were on the road at 6 arriving slightly after 9 in downtown London out side a very large looking muggle building with a sign "Commonwealth Bank".

"Harry you can withdraw some of the muggle money attached to the estate from this bank, it would be easier than changing money all the time" came Dumbledore's explanation as he stepped out of the car.

"Offcourse… ah Sir you might want to change before we go in" Harry said looking at the street full of stiff suits.

"Oh yes nearly forgot" said Dumbledore as his clothes morphed into a smart suit "Better"

"Much"

After walking in and speaking with a cashier the pair were astonished at the balance of Harry's account at 30 million pounds to which they drew £20,000 as the repairs would be extensive at the house.

On the way out Albus whispered "I think I might need to read over your estate papers a bit more I didn't think there would be that much just sitting in one account, well at least that was a pleasant surprise we best be hurrying a bit though, to the leaky cauldron.

After a quiet ride in a traffic jam which Harry mysteriously found the car at the front of the queue when he could have sworn they were near the back, they entered the leaky cauldron tapped the 3rd brick and watched diagon alley appear.

Harry stopped at gringots and withdrew a fair pile of galleons while people he saw were thanking him for defeating you know who. Dumbledore and Harry separated as Albus had Hogwarts business to attend to. Harry found the Daily Prophet office a tall grand building with the inscription above the door "News for you made up and true" and walked in the large glass doors to a witch sitting behind a desk who looked extremely annoyed

"Excuse me miss could I put a add in…

"Fourth floor cant you read." Came a sharp reply while she pointed to a sign behind her.

'Thankyou' Harry said after climbing the staircase he found the right office and Put and add in the Positions Vacant costing 38 Sickles

**Excellent opportunity**

4 positions Butler, Cleaner, Gardner, and Repairer.

Must be keen, excellent pay, live in house opportunity.

Needs to have history working near muggles.

Interviews Wednesday 9Am 374 Farringdon Ave, Glenwise.

Floo "Glenwise Manor Service entry"

That done Harry stopped in at Flourish and Blotts and purchased 4 more different household books titled "Cleaning and Charms. By C.Maerg.", "Gardening Green Guide by U.Plantit", "Fixing Fixtures and Facts. By H.Andy" and "Cooking creations with incantations. By Y.Um" and also a book on royalty and lords for himself and a small present for Hermione that caught his eye "Protect and Secure Secrets By L.Pick". That remind him of when Ron had stolen her diary.

Having a much heavier load he made his way up the street and found a shop "Home Wares and Wears" which had a display of cooking utensils and blankets another thing needed. He walked in and found nifty gadgets including scrubbing brushes that scrubbed by themselves, stay warm blankets, ever dry towels and cleaning potions with slogans if the stain isn't completely gone you haven't read the instructions. Harry purchased all these and a few extra dusters that dusted magically and when he'd paid he realized he couldn't carry it all and said this to the cashier.

"Don't worry dear they'll fit into this bag for 2 knuts, until you get home." And she proceeded to fit everything into a small bottomless bag the size of a book with ease.

Harry much lighter now went to meet Dumbledore at the leaky cauldron for lunch, where they meet Hermione and Ron who had come early to help a little with the shopping.

"It's wonderful to see you Harry" said Hermione

"Yeah its ace mate" added Ron

"Well we just have to go to muggle London and get some groceries and then well drive home"

"Drive Harry, you mean in a car? Why cant we floo?" Asked Ron amazed

"Yes the floo's not getting connected till tomorrow so we just have to make do."

After finishing lunch the four wandered into London and Hermione and Harry did most of the grocery shopping while Ron was amazed at the lolly aisle visibly drooling at the selection. At which Hermione pulled him away muttering "Boys". Soon enough they had finished and it was already 2pm so the set off to be back at the Manor by dark.

3 hours later and a slight stop when they realized Ron gets carsick after a while and many karaoke attempts by the trio they came in sight of the castle at which Ron's jaw dropped so low it crackled slightly.

"It may look nice now but wait till you see it closer" Said Harry

"Its Huge Harry" exclaimed Hermione

"I know" came Harry's tired response "That's the problem"

"How could that be a problem" asked Ron indignantly

But when they pulled up and walked inside to the hall that still looked like world war 3 Ron stopped being indignant instantly and agreed

"I see the Problem"

"pop" "Mr Potter Sir, Master Dumbledore we have cleaned 3 bedrooms sir" said dobby

"Thankyou dobby well come help put the groceries away in a minute, if you three want to take 2 rooms and ill take the third I think." Said Dumbledore

The trio gathered there trunks and placed them in the rooms while unpacking the blankets and sheets from Harry's shopping. By the time they came back down dobby was setting the kitchen table for a roast dinner.

"So Harry how many more rooms are left to clean?" Asked Hermione

"56"

"Groan" came Ron's response.

"And you're a Lord?" came question 2

"Apparently"

"It's going to be a long summer?"

"Oh Yeah, were interviewing for help on Wednesday I hope to find an office and clean it by then, and ill have to buy some furniture and all the curtains are ruined moths have gotten to the linen closet ill need cutlery and things, and I cant get out the back kitchen door to the garden because a tree grew in front of it"

"Well many hand make light work, and now we're here to help and with Neville and Luna coming Saturday that gives us 2 days for three more bedrooms and 5 until we need an office, all will be fine" Hermione practical as always

"Thankyou for helping I found some books to help with the cleaning" he added as he dumped the pile on the table, Harry calmly explained "But wait till you hear the surprise it's a clincher. In 30 days we're holding a ball to hobnob with the best. SURPRISE!"

"Oh" gasped Hermione

"Crap" Ron groaned

"Yep" Harry Agreed

"Come now you three it's only a ball it's not the end of the world" Dumbledore urged

"That's easy for you to say Sir; I don't know how to host a ball yet alone dance!" said Harry

"Oh dear" replied Dumbledore

"Crap" Groaned Ron

"Yep" Agreed Harry

"Oh if that's all your worried about I can teach you to dance" solved Hermione brightly.

"You'd really do that? Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou"

"Well now that's settled we better eat and then we will have a look at these books before an early night I think, I'll start some lessons in etiquette on Friday day after tomorrow as I'll be busy with Hogwarts business tomorrow. Dig In."

So after the delicious meal the trio studied some cleaning spells managing to charm 6 brooms, one mop and bucket, set the dusters on there way, put the brushes to good use on the mould on the outside of the house and Hermione did this tricky thing with a an old vacuum found under a staircase to make it clean a parlour. Then at 9 they went to there respective rooms to rest for the coming day.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Harry Potter

Day Four Etiquette 101

"Good morning" greeted Dumbledore when the trio clomped down to breakfast "I think we'll start lessons while you eat or you'll probably be to exhausted after a day of cleaning. Dig in." he waved vaguely at the food on the table.

"Now first start with the napkin as your seated and the rooms not attented by many servants you should place your napkin on your lap yourselves, with your tea someone usually brings it made the way you ask at a meal like breakfast in this case Dobby is. You shouldn't slurp and always use your left hand to drink, Hermione you better stick your pinkie out a bit that's it. Now for crumpets or toast as its breakfast there's only two knifes the shorter should be used for buttering and the larger for cutting sausages and kippers. With porridge the soup spoon should be used. Never reach over anything to get say the salt and if you're having sauce with your breakfast it's laid in a bowl in the middle of the table with its own spoon and as gentlemen you should always rise when a lady leaves the table. Now next time with seating Harry should be he head of the table in his own home with the visitors on either side but if he was married it would be his wife on the right hand to Harry or when in a large party she might sit at the other end of the table to include other guests in the conversation. Sunday morning Luna and Neville will be here for breakfast and we'll do a buffet breakfast, we wont do a lesson for lunch well just have a few things left on the buffet when your ready but for tea we'll have a full three course meal and coffee after, never go to clear the table it's the helps job and it would reflect badly on your staff, you can now offcourse in such a small setting. Well I think that's enough for now we best get cleaning, I'll take the ballroom.

"Well take the large dining room and would dobby and Winky do a master suite." Offered Harry

"Yes off course" Squeaked the reply

The Large dining room was situated just of the ballroom and could be set for 40 places if need arose, when the trio found it the chairs were ruined and the glass in the sideboard cabinets was shattered, but the mop and brooms had done quite well already with the floor.

"We'll just repair the glass and the chairs but the table looks nice but needs a good polish." Harry Stated

And so they set to work Harry polishing and Ron repairing the windows, Hermione was attempting the chairs but only managed to fix 6 of the 40 after all time can not be reversed or water damage. The table came up nicely and was admitted to be respectable.

"Hey you two look what I've found" shouted Ron holding up a silver candlestick "all this stuff looks pretty good"

"Well let's put the lot on the table and work out if its any good" supplied Herm

When they had done the table was covered they had found silver and gold cutlery sets, candlesticks, an antique tea set, some nice serving trays, a bottle of scotch hiding at the back of the sideboard cupboard, and a set of plates which had lost there gold trim.

'This is really nice stuff, but I think we'll have to update the plates, I brought some polishing potion that should work on the silver too" Harry sprayed it on. "It has to soak for an hour. Was there any glasses?' Harry asked.

'No Why?' asked Ron

'Just wondering' Harry mused 'I've never tasked scotch'

'Don't worry well try some of it when Neville and Luna arrive' solved Hermione

'Excuse me did I just hear right….Miss Perfect Prefect wants to drink an illicit substance?'

'Well I haven't tasted either and we'll probably have to drink champagne or something at the ball wont we and I suspect I'm a light weight when it comes to drinking and I'd rather not be swinging from the chandelier after half a glass so a little practice might be needed.' She admitted

Harry started laughing.

"What's so funny?" came Hermione's incredulous question

"I just pictured you swinging from the chandelier" he admitted grinning "but that's a great idea, I declare that it's a necessity in part of our hobnob training."

"POP" "Sir we is finished the master suite sir and dinner will be served at 5 sharp you is advised by Mr Dumbledore to wait in the small saloon until it is announced."

"Dobby did you find anything interesting in the suite?" inquired Hermione

"That we did miss, the bed is ruined but the office was fine and we found an address book in the draw." Squeaked the elf handing over a little black book. "Dobby must cook now Excuse dobby please Sir's and Miss. "pop"

"Harry" said Hermione leafing through the book "This has some really important names you should invite to the ball."

"Does it, that's handy, I didn't know how we were going to charm the best if we didn't know who they were."

"Hoi Harry, look at the paint its peeling I didn't notice that before"

"Crap another thing, Oh well we'll hire someone or 10, We best go wait for tea its already 4:30"

They left the room and found the small saloon had been cleaned up a bit by the elves as well.

At 5 dobby walked into the room and announced "Dinner is served"

The Trio entered to see the table set beautifully with 3 different glasses and 6 different pieces of cutlery, Harry was about to sit at the side when he remembered and sat at the front of the table while Dumbledore helped Hermione into her chair.

"Very good Harry you remembered, now in this course well has soup which Dobby has floated over your shoulders normally this would be passed over them. With the spoons you see three that's your desert, soup, and tea. Now you should use your right hand with the spoon but that's not a necessity anymore if you're left handed on the side plate you'll notice there's a bread roll with a serve of butter on the side, Not that knife Ron the big ones for the main meal. Use the smaller of the two... that's better now when the soup is done place the spoon in the bowl pointing straight to the person opposite if you're not finished but conversing with someone put it a right angles so its horizontal with the table. Now Dobby takes the bowls and brings the main course which is a roast dinner so it's easy just the largest knife and fork. Next course is desert now it's a slice so use the little fork not the spoon. With the tea things its made for you and you only leave the table after the head stands and invites you somewhere else. Harry?"

"Would you like to come into the parlour?" Harry asks

"Yes that's excellent now you three head in and then we'll start the next bit, introductions."

With that they walked to the parlour.

"I'm going to have nightmares about silverware first the dining room and then dinner it's too much" Ron complained

"Come of it Ron it's not the end of the world" Harry replied

Dumbledore Entered the parlour

"Now lets start introductions, Harry you'll have to greet everyone at the ball you should "How do you do?" and offer your hand for men to shake with the women you should introduce yourself the same way and kiss their hand lightly, Now when asking for a dance you should say "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" and when you have someone with and you've introduced yourself you say "May I introduce my good friend Ron." I think that will do I've got to go to Hogwarts all next week so you will be here alone Dobby and Winky are staying offcourse and I'm only a fireplace away. Well tomorrow your guests arrive and I think you should practice your introductions on them. I see your tired Good Night."

"Night Professor"


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Harry Potter

Day Five Guest arrive

Harry awoke the next morning to find Hedwig had brought him mail in the night. Two letters one from Luna and the other from Neville stating they'd arrive by lunchtime today. After walking down to meet the others for breakfast Dumbledore went to finish the ballroom, Dobby and Winky were set to the visiting suites, the plumber and electrician worked on the higher floors and Harry called 2 groups of painters through the floo, one tiler, a carpet layer, a piano tuner and an elf who cleaned chimneys. The Trio eventually sorted out another visiting suite and by 10 had decided that shopping couldn't wait till Friday as supplies were scarce so Monday was fixed on instead.

At 11 and 11:30 Neville and Luna arrived.

"Hello Neville, How are you?" Inquired Harry extending his hand and shaking Neville's while greeting lune with "Welcome Luna, Its lovely to see you." Followed by a kiss on her hand. "Hermione and Ron" He also introduced to which Ron cracked up at Harry's "Posh" introductions.

After a quick round of explanations and a small lunch Harry gave Dobby instructions for a dinner for 6 at 6pm.

"Tomorrow well rest and maybe have a go at the garden, Neville you wouldn't know how to move a tree 10 feet would you, only its blocking the back kitchen door?" Harry asked

"Easy Harry" arrived Neville's reply

"Good, Now lets show you your rooms and we'll finish the guest suites today with five of us."

To which the five trouped up stairs and found another visiting suite had an odd cupboard that had a beehive hiding in it.

"Great!" Harry Groaned

But still they set to work tearing down the curtains that had mushrooms growing in the creases followed by the bedding and what they assumed were once cushions before banishing the pile they had made. Ron's repairing was getting better and he managed all the windows in record time, the en suite mirror was cracked but when Ron attempted to repair it the spell bounced straight back at him.

"New mirror to the list Harry" yelled Ron from the behind the bath were he'd taken shelter. Neville had managed to drag the mattress of the bed and Luna was replacing light bulbs. Hermione had gone to find the mop for the floor which turned up to be cleaning a ceiling on the fourth floor.

At 5 they had finished 2 suites for the day and Hermione urged everyone to rest a bit before dinner and after a thourgh wash they made it to the parlour just in time for Dobby to say "Dinner is served".

"So Neville hows the holidays been?" Ron asked

"Pretty good Gran's so proud of me she's been heaps better"

"And what about you Luna what have you been up" Asked Hermione

"Dad and I went on a holiday to America for a few days looking for the red fire Frisbee but we think it was to cold so we came back" Luna said to which Hermione coughed which sound suspiciously like "Whacko"

When they finished all the teenagers went to Ron and Harry's room to have a chat before bed and start on the scotch which Hermione had pinched glasses for.

"Well bottoms up" grinned Neville and downed his quickly "Arghhhhh Yuk"

The five talked into the night slowly drinking down the bottle, Neville and Ron got into a standoff and tried to drink the other under the proverbial table before Ron passed out. Eventually at 2am they walked(staggered) back to there rooms and rested until the late hours of the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Harry Potter

Day Six Light is Evil

"Argghh" was the first sound Harry heard the next morning as Ron ran to the toilet and from the sounds heard he assumed Ron was vomiting heavily and very much paying for his game. Neville found it better only cursing at the light every five minutes while Luna was cheerfully happy as they went to Lunch and with the smell of food Ron's stomach did something very strange instead of groaning in anticipation of the food of life it turned and Ron ran for a toilet. Hermione was quietly sipping her coffee and holding her head while Harry was pretty sure he was only mildly tired. The five rested until 3 when they moved outside with a suggestion of fresh air.

Harry blasted at the weeds and blackberries with his wand and eventually made a path to the back kitchen door where Neville moved the tree the 10 feet "Tranpotsion". The garden was very overgrown.

"Lets Just blast the lot on three with "incendio"." Harry proclaimed

"One Two THREE"

"INCENDIO" came the shouts

It took them 2 hours just to burn everything in the front lawn(?).

"Let see what's in these buildings" said Luna

"O.k" They agreed

The Stable contained nothing but moulding hay and some old saddles but a least the garden shed had a pile of wood beside it for the fires. The Garage turned out to be worthwhile.

"Harry look it's a car" Neville exclaimed after he blasted open the stuck door.

"Wow, wonder if it goes, it looks pretty flash" Harry answered running a hand over the dust on the car.

"I should think so" Hermione said "That is a Bentley and if I'm not mistaken a classic, that's really flash the queen gets driven around in one of these'

"Impressive Harry, see if it starts." Offered Ron

After using his wand to unlock the door he found a key under the car mat. Turning it in the lock the car didn't even whine.

"Oh well it was worth a shot and it will be nice after you get it fixed" Luna offered

"Yeah its good though now I can get a good car I like and have this repaired to have when I need to visit over people. That's what I'll do ill buy a car tomorrow in London."

It was agreed and the five set about there making plans for the next day They would leave at 8am by floo to the leaky cauldron and then walk into muggle London where Harry would go to the bank and be at his driving test at 9:30 then they'd go shopping for the house all day and a car, wander into Diagon alley and buy more supplies then have an evening meal at the Leaky Cauldron and floo home.

"We'll need food" helped Hermione

"And Mattresses the floors hurting my back" Ron started

"Carpet" Luna added

"Plates" Neville offered

In the end Harry had a list of what they needed to by and where.

7am Wake

8:00 Floo to diagon alley – Taxi to bank

9:30 Driving Test

10:00 Purchase Car (BMW Hermione added)

10:30 Order Furniture Harrods – Chairs, Mattresses, Beds, Lounges, everything imaginable

12:00 Lunch

1:00 Manchester, Linen, Cutlery, Glasses, Kitchen Everything, Bathroom things, Curtains

3:00 Order doors mirror etc

4:00 Get fitted for fancy clothes

5:00 Buy Harry Normal Muggle Clothes

6:00 Muggle Grocery Shopping

7:00 Diagon Alley Shopping

8:00 Dinner

9:00 Home (sleep till Christmas added Ron)

Once again after Dumbledore left for a week at Hogwarts the Five said "It's going to be a long month"

Please Review I love reviews if not one person reviews I'll stop. Ah who am I kidding? It's too fun to stop. Is it any good? Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Harry Potter

Day 7 Hey big spender

At 7am Dobby and Winky woke the sleeping Kids to a quick breakfast of tea and toast, Harry asked the elves to finish cleaning the parlours and lounges today and at 8 everyone meet at the kitchen fireplace dressed for a day in muggle London. They quickly flooed to the Leaky cauldron and Ron tried to get a taxi by yelling at them that the wanted to get to Harlington street as they whizzed by.

"Ron this is how you get a taxi in London" Hermione said as she walked to the curb stuck her hand out and whistled. "Come on then Get in" she said

After they squeezed in and Hermione gave directions, they were off. The taxi pulled up to the Commonwealth bank where Harry went in and got a check book to his account and another £30,000 in cash. They set to the DMV and after 30min Harry came out grinning "I got it"

"We knew you would Harry" Said Hermione

"Yeah now we know never to go on the roads again" Ron said to which Hermione hit him. "What was that for"

"A BMW store please driver" Was all the reply he got.

"Um Hermione, would you teach me how to drive please now that I've got a licence?" Harry asked

"Offcourse Harry, It's really easy"

When they pulled up at the car dealer ship and Harry paid the driver £150 because he'd waited too, they started browsing.

""What about a convertible Harry?" asked Ron and Neville with jaws on the floor eyeing the range.

"NO! Absolutely not, no way, no how, not happening Professor Snape drives one. And anyway I think I'd like something with more room." Came the reply to which Ron lost his interest and Neville turned green at the mention of the most hated teacher at Hogwarts.

"A sedan, Harry then?" asked Hermione

"No I think the Bentley will do for that kind of thing once its fixed"

"What about this then Harry?" asked Luna seriously (well as serious as Luna can be) while pointing to a large SUV.

"That's what I had in mind actually Luna, it would fit all of us and has got lots of room, I think I'll get it." Harry replied to which everyone agreed it was a practical choice and they went to talk to a salesman.

"Excuse me Sir.." Harry started to ask when the man said "go away kid I'm busy"

Everyone gasped except Harry who smiled politely walked along and into a room that said manager after a few moments the manager and Harry walked back into the showroom the manager apologizing profusely to Harry, who was repeating "quite all right" and then the manager himself fixed the transaction thanked Harry for his kindness and after a check from Harry and a few details he said "It will be delivered tomorrow" And as the young friends left the manager walked over to his employee and told him

"You're lucky I don't fire you, but you're on your last warning another slip up and you're gone

"Lovely Man that manager now where to?" was all they got from Harry.

"Harrods's Harry a very flash furniture store" said Hermione

After another short taxi ride they stopped outside a rather nice department store where Harry quickly found a nice sales assistant and said quite politely "I'll take 17 Queen Mattresses 4 single and 2 Cot mattresses" To which 5 other sales assistants started helping them and Harry whispered to a speechless Hermione "I thought it best to get straight to the point this time saves all that nonsense don't you think?"

They didn't just purchase mattresses they also got a full 40 chairs for the large dining room, 4 different lounge settings that looked very fancy, 4 new four poster beds, some 40 coffee tables and about 40 bedside tables, 2 new desks, 9 chests of drawers, 14 different Rugs, a large TV a computer and electronic equipment, Cordless Phones, 2 Vacuum cleaners, an intercom, a large fridge to replace the old one in the kitchen that blew up with the power, 2 dishwashers, electrical kitchen appliances and the such, and 5 mobile phones.

The staff was extremely pleased to help and agreed to have the deliveries start tomorrow while ringing up the total which turned out to be £140,000 which Harry didn't blink at but just wrote another check.

After the friends had picked all the wares they required they had a lunch in the café outside before setting of to a home ware super store where Harry and Hermione picked colours for sheets and curtains, Ron and Neville left with instructions to get every kitchen utensil and Luna went to supervise them. Every employee was very happy to help when Harry said he'd take the silver cutlery set in the window for £3000.

"What about this dinner set Harry?" Hermione asked

"That's nice I think we'll take 3 sets of this one and 6 of the gilded trim for the large dining room."

"We need glasses to Harry?" Hermione reminded

"Off course well I suppose well take the champagne flutes with the gold trim a set of 50, and the wine ones 50, those scotch glasses too and the normal water goblets 100 I'd say"

"The crystal and silver serving dishes too Harry"

"Yes, did you get that, anything else you think we'll need just suggest, O.K?"

"O.K Harry"

"That big box of pillows over there, how many are in it?" Asked Harry

"30 Sir" came the reply

"Good well take 2 boxes"

And on it went 20 green, 20 red, 20 gold blankets, 10 red with gold trim Bedspreads 10 green and silver trim, 10 blue with yellow trim, 5 of those table clothes, 30 queen donnas, 10 single, every kitchen utensil, 2 of the pot sets, the roasting trays 2 sets, all those bowls and that plastic ware, the two good cutting knife sets, that tea service trolley and those bathroom accessories 5 of each type, 270 different curtains in varying colours and styles, that hall runner those napkin rings 50 gold 20 silver and the matching napkins, 20 each red green blue and yellow bath sheets(larger than a towel) matching towels face washers and bathmats oh the woollen mattress protectors in the same sizes as the sheets. By the end Harry was starting to get tired and it was only 3.

"I think that's all, it to be delivered to this address tomorrow heres an extra £2000 for the rush, Thankyou for being so helpful but we must be getting on." Harry finished

Next they found a hardware store and brought the new doors and mirror along with some tools everyone thought would be needed eventually and as there wasn't much they needed here they continued to have afternoon tea at a small tea house.

"How much more to go Harry" came Ron's tired voice.

"Just clothes, Groceries and Diagon alley."

"Groan"

"Come on at least tomorrow night we'll have proper mattresses to sleep on" Luna helped

"Yeah if we ever make it that far"

Hermione directed them to be measured for there clothes at a posh looking place "Valenes" where they were measured, fitted and poked with pins. Hermione convinced Harry he'd need at least 5 different suits a fancy black tie, a casual, business, a professional business and a tux along with a sports coat and a few pair of professional trousers and business shirts.

"Fine I'll get them but if you're going to make me do this you need 2 ball gowns and whatever else fancy the sales assistant can dream up and the rest aren't getting of lightly either boys will get the same as me and Luna's getting everything I'm going to make you get."

"Harry we couldn't ask for you to pay for all that" came the responses

"Why not you're doing hard labour cleaning my house for free and I've got the money call it payment" at which a nice woman came up with a catalogue of designs which Harry selected for the rest.

"Thankyou Sir it will be ready Thursday"

"Could you send it to this address when its ready please" answered Harry fixing the bill which he refused to show the group.

"Now normal clothes Harry you look so tiny in those clothes of Dudleys" Insisted Hermione as she dragged them down to a mall where the girls picked clothes randomly adding them to a pile for Harry which Ron and Neville laughed at "Fine said Harry "You 2 are getting more muggle clothes too, HA!" and the laughter stopped as the girls thought this was a great idea and started selecting things for them as well before pushing them towards the change room.

Harry liked most of the things the girls had picked out and started trying them on when done he came out to Ron and Luna arguing.

"No, NO, NO I don't like wearing Red I'm not getting it" Said Ron

"But you look so nice in red Ronald" was the reply to which Ron blushed but still refused to wear anything red.

Harry paid for there clothes and now having the only packages of the day as everything else would be delivered they made there way to a grocery store and brought 3 trolleys worth of food to stock the pantry. As soon as they walked out of the store Hermione shrank all the bags until they fitted in with the clothes. At 6 they made there way into diagon alley buying school supplies, visiting gringots, replenishing potion ingredients, and buying some spray on plant quick grow before heading back to the leaky cauldron flooing home and falling straight asleep after there very busy day.


	8. Chapter 8

Lord Harry Potter

Day 8 Deliveries

At around 9am they were gently woken up by Dobby who gave Harry an account of the day before over breakfast.

"We is finished the suites sir and the electrician has finished the bill is on the dining table, the carpets are all in and the tilings been fixed the plumbing's on in the first 3 floors but not yet the fourth and the painters only finished this floor. The brushes have gotten rid of the mould on the outside but sir it might need painting too and I've finished the main linen closet and the laundry is there anything else you need sir?

"Yes could you hire another painter for tomorrow to do the outside and there's groceries in that clothes bag you'll have to enlarge them again though but where expecting muggle deliveries after 10 so you and Winky best clean the garage so they don't see you and if either of you can fix the car it wont start. Also send the painter home and electrician but well leave the plumber on the fourth floor just tell him to lock the door, we don't want to explain brushes painting by themselves. Thank you."

"Our pleasure Sir" "pop"

At 10:30 the manager himself of the car dealer ship brought the new car to Harry to apologize again. At 11:10 6 Very Large trucks came from Harrods with the furniture which was all brought in by removalists with the five teenagers directing, the home wares trucks arrived at 1:00 and left a massive pile of purchases in the foyer and by two everyone had left so Harry went to check on the elves in the garage.

"DOBBY, WINKY, are you in here?"

"Yes sir, Winky is fixing the car Mr Potter and Dobby was summoned by Master Dumbledore"

"That's o.k. then, is the car fixable?"

"oh yes sir I'm nearly finished"

"Good I'll go in and start putting things away then" Said Harry

After finding the others having a drink in the kitchen they started putting things away.

"Lets start with the beds I'd like a good sleep?" stated Hermione to a chorus of "hear hear."

"That's a good idea Hermione but where are the sheets?" said Luna eyeing the pile of purchases

"Ah well I'm sure there in there somewhere" she said "Accio sheets" to which came 30 sheet sets at once.

"Well at least you found them" said Ron to the pile of sheets that Hermione was buried in.

"I think it might be safer to just get things from the edges and work as we go I am not summoning the knife sets." Stated Neville

"Alright"

They cutlery sets, the glasses, the plate settings and such were all put gently on the table in the large dining room while everything kitchen related was put by the door the bedding was eventually found and taken to either a suite or the linen cupboard with the towelling following, after two hours everything was in its respective rooms except the pile of new curtains that was still as tall as the staircase.

"Well we better take some of these, pick the ones for your room and we'll leave the rest until tomorrow." Said Hermione

By six they'd made the beds in the suites that were ready and moved their possessions in by the time the returned downstairs they found Dobby had returned and cooked a dinner by eight the exhausted friend returned to respective suites and finally had a good night sleep in a proper bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Harry Potter

Day 9 The good the bad the odd?

Everyone was up by 8 clearly refreshed from the night sleep and ready to go, they prepared the office with yesterday's purchases, computers and the such. And at 9:00 there were 18 candidates waiting in the large parlour. Luna and Neville took names and details while Ron, Harry and Hermione interviewed each candidate. The butler they thought should be filled first and so they started.

Info Candidate 1. Name Mr D.Nile, human, long work history. Said the card Neville handed Harry.

The interviews were quick they asked for a resume and a small demonstration of magic.

Mr D.Nile asked about the pay straight away then demanded a 3 day weekend. Hermione said "We'll call you."

Info Candidate 2: Mr B.Breath, Hag, can't understand a word he says.

"Thank you for coming but I'm afraid your not what we're looking for" Ron said quickly

Info Candidate 3: Miss S.Carlet, Woman (more like Veela), Nice as…attitude

"Thank you for coming, and going" Hermione snapped after the woman started to sit on Harry's lap.

"She was nice" said Ron

"Her breasts don't count towards the job Ron" Hermione snapped Ron blushed

Info Candidate 4: Mr D.Ment, Human (just), tried to feel Luna up.

"Thankyou get out" They all said at reading the card.

Info Candidate 5: Mr W.While, Man, Quite nice told me how to get rid of the blackberries and told Luna story, we recommend.

"Thankyou very much for coming we shall send an owl by the end of the day" said Harry

Info Candidate 6: Human(maybe part skunk), bit shabby for a butler, vomited on the new rug.

'Thankyou, NEXT" Ron shouted as the man tried to pee out the window.

Info Candidate 7: Mr S.Up, Man posh a bit stuck up, treated Luna like the maid.

"Thankyou you shall hear by 5pm good day." Harry said

After the last left

"No.5 defiantly, he was very pleasant and he gave me a toffee on his way out and the way he made the tea tray serve by itself was very classy" Hermione said

"I agree did you see that resume, same family for 30 years and a page reference from them when they passed away" Ron added

"That's settled then, He's hired.

Cleaner/Maid position.

Info Candidate 1: Miss C.Plain, Woman, very sharp tongue told me she hates children.

"Thankyou could you please see to this pile of washing as your demonstration?" asked Hermione.

The replied "I don't do the washing nor cook, and I want every second Tuesday off."

"Thankyou for coming you'll hear from us"

Info Candidate 2: Mrs H.Case, Woman, says she wont answer to anyone that ain't paying her

Q. from Ron "Could you clean the stain from this cushion please?"

"Very well" The stain vanished with the witches incantation.

"Thankyou that's very good, well be in touch"

Info Candidate 3: Miss B.Uxom, young woman, chewing gum obscenely while chatting up one of the gardeners.

"Could you please light the fire as your demonstration" asked Harry

"Kay" "Incendio" she said and nothing happened "Incendio…Incendio….Incendio" she cried with no success and then broke down into hysterics

"Thankyou that is all"

Info Candidate 4: Ms M.Other, Lady, Very friendly brought cookies, really good cookies, sorry none left told Luna about all her grandkids. Recommend.

"Hello Ma'am could you please demonstrate by serving the tea and maybe folding the washing"

"Offcourse Miss" She waved a wand at the clothes which folded neatly into 3 piles Harry's Hermione's and Ron's while she served the tea very nicely and then magic'd some cookies.

"Thankyou very much Mrs Other we will be in touch"

Info Candidate 5: Tinker, House elf, needs home good worker

"Could you clean the outside of the window for us?" Asked Ron

"Yes sir at once, sir happy, to help sir." The little elf waved her hand at the window which gradually became crystal clear.

. "Thankyou very much, we will be in touch"

Info Candidate 6: Mr H.Stuff, Young Man, 2 years training, Luna insists he should be hired they've been flirting.

"Could you summon a coat from upstairs, the brown in the closet in the front room?" asked Ron

"Accio" and eventually a brown coat came but "That's the wrong coat, but very good attempt, Thankyou very much, we will be in touch"

Hermione: "No.6?"

"No came the boys response"

"I liked no 4" offered Ron

"So did I that was pretty good wand work with the clothes, but I think Tinker would work well also, I think we should hire both."

"That's a good idea" agreed Ron

Gardner Position

Info Candidate 1: Mr.O.Range, human, knows a lot about fruit but other than that seems like one, sorry bout the black eye he made a pass as Neville and I couldn't stop him.

"Hello Mr Range would you mind cutting the grass in this pot using a spell?"

"Yes very pretty, Thankyou very much, we will be in touch"

Info Candidate 2: Mr B.Ranch, Vampire, will only work at night; can grow a mean blood plum.

"Could you please demonstrate a rejuvenation spell on the flowers?"

"Yes very nice especially how you turned them black, Thankyou very much, we will be in touch" added Ron

Info Candidate 3: Mr G.Thumb, Human, straight, thank god, if you hire number one I'll kill you, seems alright brought some home grown vegetables for us.

"Could you make the seed in this pot sprout please?" asked Hermione

Thank you very much the blooms were a nice addition, we will be in touch." Added Ron

"NO.3" they said as soon as the room was empty.

Repairer.

Candidate 1: Mrs R.Pair, Human woman, managed to fix that wobbly table while she waited.

"Right, Hello Mrs Pair, could you please fix that oil painting against the wall?"

"Oh that was marvellous very detailed cant even see the join, thank you very much we will be in touch." Said Hermione

Candidate 2: Mr Troll, broke the new chair.

"Could you please fix that window pain for us?" asked Ron

"Thank you we'll be in touch." Said Hermione when the troll scratched its head.

"No.1" Ron

"No.1" Hermione

"No.1" Harry

"Right well we best write some responses..

Position of Butler

Dear Mr D.Nile, We are sorry to inform you that your application was unsuccessful. Thankyou

Dear Mrs S.Carlet, We are sorry to inform you that your application was unsuccessful and are you quite sure you didn't want the strip auditions advertised on page 15 of the prophet. Thankyou

Dear Mr D.Ment, We are happy to inform you that your application was unsuccessful Note: don't feel up the interviewer. Good day

Dear We are sorry to inform you that your application was unsuccessful may we suggest a bath. Thankyou

Dear Mr S.Up, We are sorry to inform you that your application was unsuccessful. Thankyou

Dear Mr W.While, We are very happy to inform you that your application was successful. After a gruelling interview process we have ascertained that you are the best candidate for the job. We look forward to working with you from tomorrow morning, could you please present yourself at 9:00.

With Kind Regards,

Harry Potter

Position of cleaner/maid

Miss C.Plain, We are sorry to inform you that your application was unsuccessful. Good day.

Mrs H.Case, We are sorry to inform you that your application was unsuccessful Good day.

Miss B.Uxom, We are sorry to inform you that your application was unsuccessful and we advise that in the future you do not throw a tantrum in the interview. Good day.

Mr H.Stuff, We are sorry to inform you that your application was unsuccessful as the master of the house feels that in the future he would like to keep his wife. Good day.

Mrs M.Other, We are very happy to inform you that your application was successful. After a gruelling interview process we have ascertained that you are one of the best candidates for the job. We look forward to working with you from tomorrow morning, could you please present yourself at 9:00.

With Kind Regards,

Harry Potter

Tinker, We are very happy to inform you that your application was successful. After a gruelling interview process we have ascertained that you are one of the best candidates for the job. We look forward to working with you from tomorrow morning, could you please present yourself at 9:00.

With Kind Regards,

Harry Potter

The position of Gardner,

Mr O.Range, At the request of Mr N.Longbottom, we are happy to inform you that your application was unsuccessful. Thankyou

Mr B.Ranch We are sorry to inform you that your application was unsuccessful and we kindly advise a career change maybe something that doesn't involve sunlight. Thankyou

Mr G.Thumb, We are very happy to inform you that your application was successful. After a gruelling interview process we have ascertained that you are the best candidate for the job. We look forward to working with you from tomorrow morning, could you please present yourself at 9:00.

With Kind Regards,

Harry Potter

The position of repairer

Mr We are very happy to inform you that your application was unsuccessful as we ascertained from the interview you speak not one word of English and have the brain capacity of a worm. Good day

Mrs. R.Pair, We are very happy to inform you that your application was successful. After a gruelling interview process we have ascertained that you are the best candidate for the job. We look forward to working with you from tomorrow morning, could you please present yourself at 9:00.

With Kind Regards,

Harry Potter


	10. Chapter 10

Lord Harry Potter

Day 9 (continued)

After arguing about the applicants everyone had lunch in the small dining room and went back to putting all the purchases of Monday away and by dinner everything was right in its place. The tally now looking much better and staff starting the next day the friends started connecting the electronic equipment in a small lounge, and by 8pm everything was working to which Hermione disappeared and came back 10 minutes later with a CD.

"Harry it's time you learnt to dance, we better all practice actually and maybe we could have it mastered by the time Dumbledore gets back"

"Groan"

"Oh its not that bad Harry you can partner me and Ron you can go with Luna for now."

"O.K O.K where coming"

Harry walked hesitatingly up to Hermione and offered his hand. While Luna went to Ron and dragged him up.

"Neville Music please" asked Hermione "Oh Harry here just take my hand, and put the other here on the small of my back, lower Harry I wont bite, now on three we we'll start the three step waltz I'll lead at first. Ok One, two, three.

One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Hermione led and slowly Harry stopped blushing and learnt the steps (the whole three) though Hermione was sure that next time she tried to teach someone to dance shed wear steal toe boots. As Harry gold a little bolder he even twirled her, to a round of applause and didn't miss a step. Ron, Hermione noticed was blushing so much that it was hard to tell where hair stopped and face begun but even he had mastered the steps.

Hermione separated from Harry and pulled Neville up who surprised everyone by gracefully dancing the three step and dipping Hermione who exclaimed

"I didn't know you could dance?"

"I've got moves you've never seen." Neville laughed

After the lessons in the three step ended our hero and his friends slipped of to there suites ready for another day.

To answer MaxCobra's question. Why can't Harry hire Neville as the gardener?

The answer is that my story is taking place in the summer holidays at the end of the groups 6th year, and so at the end of the holidays Nevile will be returning to Hogwarts with the rest to complete his final year and 7th school year.


	11. Chapter 11

Lord Harry Potter

Day 10 The help arrives.

Harry awoke on this Thursday morning at 7am to the sound of his new alarm clock, which he mused was a much more pleasant way then having Dobby poke him in the side. He even decided to wear some of his new clothes, a pair of plain jeans and a white shirt.

At 8 he met everyone for breakfast and even helped Hermione to her chair like Dumbledore had shown.

"What's on for today Harry? Is it a picnic by the lake, a drive in the country, a quick bite before a balloon ride?" Asked Ron pretending to be serious.

"Actually Ron I thought I'd have to greet the people we hired yesterday and show them there jobs." Groaned Harry. "But those sound like good ideas and I promise we'll do something other than clean next week, I hope that now we've hired people all the cleaning will be done by the end of the week and maybe the place won't look like world war three." He added

"I wasn't really complaining Harry" admitted Ron

"Harry?" Neville asked tentatively "I've drawn up some plans that I thought would be nice for the garden." He croaked as he passed a folder to Harry.

"These are great" said Harry looking at them "I really like them, I didn't know you could sketch so well though. I'm going to tell the gardener this is what I want."

"What's this Neville, first dancing, now drawing, you don't have any more hidden talents up that sleeve do you? You'll put the rest of us to shame." Joked Luna, Neville blushed.

After another meal (do they ever end) the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Harry "…wait a minute we don't have a doorbell, do we?"

"I don't think so" answered Hermione

So the group all answered the door to meet their new staff.

"Welcome, come in" greeted Harry "Did one of you ring a doorbell?"

"Yes sorry dear but no one answered when I knocked so I zapped one up" came Mrs Other's reply "I hope it was alright?"

"Offcourse it was, we're sorry to have kept you waiting, but at least now we realize we really should buy a doorbell" Helped Hermione. "If you leave your luggage here for the moment your rooms aren't quite ready." she added indicating to the side.

"We better give you a tour" offered Ron

"Yes that's a good idea, Luna could you help Ron with that and I think the rest of us will have a chat to you one at a time to discuss your pay and such, Let's start with you Mr W.While if you'd like to come in the office with us and Ron will lead a tour for the rest at the moment." Harry instructed.

"So Mr W.While" Harry started, "We don't actually know exactly what a butler normally does, could you explain a bit please?"

"Offcourse sir, and please call me William or Will. Usually one is in charge of every thing in the house, making sure meals are on time, laundry's done the home is clean, also one is in charge of the household staff and can hire and fire the lower staff, maids etc. I also take messages, help with etiquette, serve tea and drinks, announce guests and see to the up keep or improvements within the home. But the position is flexible and I am willing to change if need be." Said the Will

"Well that does help quite a lot, very detailed actually, could you tell us about the maids, the repairer, and the gardener as well please, we've actually no idea how to run this type of household and all the help we can get is needed." Asked Hermione.

"Offcourse Miss, happy to help, well the maids clean the home and help with the serving of dinner and such, often they assist the cook in smaller homes and they work under the housekeeper, the gardener miss, cares for the grounds plants new flowers and the such while the repairer, well its really a temporary position till the thing is fixed but the caretaker would see to the things broken and basic maintenance."

"That's very good thankyou Will, could you further tell me how much you think the pay should be for these jobs including yours." Asked Harry

"Well the maids around £24000 per year or 2200 galleon the Gardner around £30000 and 2800 galleon the caretaker the same and well sir the butler around 32 to £48000 and 3500 galleon." Came the reply.

"Very good will that helps, now I think we'll start you off with 36 a year and I need you to prepare some invitations to a ball we're going to hold on the 31st of this month heres is an address book for you to chose the guests from as I've only recently found out I'm a lord and I know no one, you'll also need to hire a band and some extra staff for the night, but I'm sorry no one gets fired without my approval. I'd also like to invite the Weasley's for dinner tomorrow night there's 5 of them at the moment and 5 of us so 10 in all. Also Dobby is going to be my personal valet and Winky the cook."

"Excellent Sir, Now what would you like me to do after that?" inquired William

"Go over the house and start a list of anything you think we'll need and I'll give you a budget for the day to day operations of £80000 to begin with, now there's another office on the second floor where you can start the invitations. There you go that's it I think I'll catch you before dinner."

"O.k how bout the gardener and repairer now" asked Ron

After agreeing and finding them Harry fixed there wage at will's suggestion and sent the gardener to the nursery with Neville's plans while the repair to the pergola in the front lawn. Harry then tried to pay Trixie the 2200 galleons suggested by the butler to which she fainted, after finally coming too she admitted she held no expectation to be paid and wanted none, to which Hermione told Trixie they wouldn't let her work unless they paid her and Trixie finally agreed to 1000 galleons "But no more" she had said and had gone to meet with Dobby and Winky to help clean the servant quarters.

"Mental" Ron said "Complaining about to much pay how thick can you get"

"Ron, she's a house elf, she was probably really insulted Harry wanted to pay her though why shouldn't they get paid just like everyone else, its these stupid opinion that……." And she went on and on about the house elf liberation and S.P.E.W.

Harry found Mrs Other and after being instructed to call her Mary he offered her a promotion to housekeeper.

"It would be so good to have some one as good as you in the position Mary and the only reason we hadn't offered you the position was that I didn't know it existed." Harry convinced

"Well is your sure sir I'd be only to happy" came the delighted response "What would you like me to do now?" she asked.

"Well I think we need a smart uniform for everyone Mrs.O…Mary something nice for the house elves too, smart suits and dresses I feel and I'd like you to pick some out if you'd send away for a catalogue or if you want you can travel to London through the floo and by some today"

"Today might be best Sir, and could I stop in on the way back to tell my daughter about my promotion she'd be so pleased" She asked kindly

"Offcourse and here's the money for the uniforms" Smiled Harry handing over £3000

With everyone settled and the tour finished Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville went to clean the last office, the library and the last 2 guest rooms. When Hermione say the library she went into raptures at the size and selection.

"Wow Harry, I'm going to have to borrow some of these, look at this one Shakespeare 1743 these are really old." Hermione practically squealed

"We thought you'd like this room" said Luna "Come on it needs a clean still"

After Hermione managed to be dragged from the books, they started everything was pretty good though and soon they'd finished and the last to guest rooms were finished just as quickly.

"That was quick" commented Ron "Not that I'm complaining mind you we must just be getting better."

"Yeah, well I think we've done enough how bout we watch a movie on the new T.V?" Asked Harry

"Cool" said Neville

"Is that the thing where the people move inside the box?" asked Ron to much laughter

"Yes Ron, now come on before we have to clean again" Luna laughed.

After Hermione and Harry managed to tune the TV in they watched Sister Act until dinner at 6 where Will helped the girls to there seat's while Trixie and Mary, who had returned earlier, served the food. Will even taught them some more things about the cutlery they should use. After the plates had been cleared Will showed Harry the Invitations and Guest list he'd sent with the post.

"Very nice thank Will, how did the list go?" thanked Harry

"Alright sir, there are only a few suggestions" William said as he showed the list

Needed

Washing machines and Dryers

Firewood

Miscellaneous groceries (Separate list)

Patio furniture.

And House car.

"That's quite alright, I forgot about the washing machines though at the time we probably hadn't found the laundry, but I don't understand the house car"

"Well sir I thought that it would be easier if the staff had a car to use to fetch the groceries and supplies from the village and the gardener had to hitch a ride to the Nursery this afternoon."

"Oh I hadn't thought about that your quite right I'll have to get one offcourse I'll probably need a chauffeur to could you look into that and get back to me?" Harry admitted

"What about you Mary did you get some uniforms?"

"I did Sir, but they shan't arrive till tomorrow morn" answered the housekeeper

"Very good. Well why don't you four go to the small lounge until bed I've got some letters to send?" Harry asked

"O.K well see you in the morning" and the friends bade goodnight.

Harry started his letters in the office.

Professor Dumbledore,

All is well, but I would like to ask a favour of you in hiring Dobby and Winky permanently. They have become so close to me that I hope they and you agree to the change. I have also hired a butler, housekeeper, maid, gardener and repairer. I hope Hogwarts is well and we will see you Saturday afternoon for dinner.

Thankyou Very Much

Harry Potter

Miss Ginny Weasley,

Hi Ginny, I hope your well, we all miss you terribly and were hoping that you'd come stay with us after your family comes for dinner tomorrow. Hermione's teaching us to dance and we went to London shopping on Monday. We all wish you to come pleassssssssse?.

Sincerely

Harry Potter

With that done Harry asked William to find the number of his lawyer for tomorrow and a reputable accountant from the village to go over his estate, before heading on to bed.

Note: Disciple of yorae. Thank you for telling me about day 2 it was a posting error and I seem to have left it out, It's all fixed now(I hope).


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Harry Potter

Day 11 Dinner for ten anyone?

Everyone met the next morning at 8 am for the usual breakfast in the small dining room where Hedwig flew in with the Weasley's reply.

Dear Harry, We'd all be very happy to come for dinner and Ginny adds that she would also like to accept your invitation to stay. I expect she's a bit bored actually, what with the twins always at that shop of theirs and everyone else away. Looking forward to dinner.

With love Mrs Weasley

"Well that's really good news, Ginny's going to stay with us after tea, William we'll need a guest room made up for her please." Asked Harry

"We'll probably need to get her a dress for the ball too Harry." Hermione said with a glance at Ron.

"More shopping, no, please no more, I'll start to go all fruity." Groaned Neville

"It's alright Neville we don't have to go, the girls can take Ginny by themselves next week and we'll do something else too." Harry said "Well I think we might be able to finish the house today, set Rose fixing in the gallery and the elves in the bathrooms please William and maybe Mary in the cupboards, well handle the last 2 guest rooms ourselves.

"Off course Sir, and I've organised those people to see you at 10 in the large office." Said the butler

"Oh I forgot about them, could you fetch me when they arrive please William?"

"Yes Sir"

The friends started their usual cleaning and had only trouble with a rather large burn in the floor of a room.

"It isn't coming off Harry" Luna admitted

"What isn't…oh maybe Mrs Other might know a charm later"

At 10 William announced "Your guest have arrived Harry" and so Harry went to meet them while the others continued on the room.

"Mr Potter this is Mr Trench your Lawyer and Mr Count a accountant." Introduced the butler

"Thankyou William, that will be all, Please Sit" Harry indicated "The reason I've asked you here Mr Trench is for you to give a better overview of my estate, as I am at a loss to find the documents, and Mr Count I wish to hire your services to help manage my finances, If you'd like to start Mr Trench."

"It's Doug, Mr Potter, and well obviously the estate entails quite a lot not just this Home but also the 1000 acres encircling it which have been leased ever since the house was vacant, but that's really a very small part of your estate, there's quite a lot of money tied up in shares and bonds around £1,000,000,000 which brings an income of around £40,000,000 per annum. There's also a summer residence in the Isle, "Glenwise cottage" and a town house in London where the family spent there winters there's a few cooperate investments of land, the farmhouse on that far hill you can see through the window, around 10 of the cottages in the village of Glenwise and an apartment building in Bath. There's a art collection in storage and some valuable items in Her majesties treasury Jewels and the such while there's also the bank accounts, a trust of, £20,000,000 that is locked in if you ever go bankrupt. Your personal account you already know about while there's also a larger one with the income over the last 5 years. Oh and a race horse was also an asset but it passed last year. That's it I'm afraid heres the documents, anyway if that's all I must be going it's a long drive back and all.

After managing to close his jaw Harry said "Yes... that's fine thankyou very much, that was very ah informative"

Mr Trench exits. Leaving a very shocked Harry and Mr Count.

"We'll Mr Count I thought I would need your services, but it appears I was wrong, I might need to hire your whole office" Harry admitted.

"I see that Sir, I defiantly see that." Mr Count said

"Well I better make some decisions, first I think ill need a credit card and a debit account, with a £100,000 and ah, a household account for Mr While and Mrs Other to manage the place with, put £100,000 in that too. Do you think also you could hire a stock broker to manage the shares? That's about it for now, I think I need to lie down. Thankyou." Harry managed.

"Offcourse sir, offcourse, I'll do that right away." Came the reply before the man stumbled out of the room still, clearly a bit shocked as well.

Harry started talking to himself "We'll really the 30 million was shock enough after living in a cupboard for 11 years, but a billion in shares lord spare us, what the hell am I going to do with 40 million a year." He was still mumbling 30 minutes later when William came to announce Lunch.

"Is everything alright sir?" enquired the man

"I suppose, just a bit of a shock you know, I knew I was wealthy 2 weeks ago but this, how will I spend it"

"If you will forgive me Sir, I have never come across anyone who gave that response."

"Yes, I suppose not many people do react this way do they. Oh well Lunch you said?"

"Yes Sir"

"Right oh"

After sitting down at lunch Hermione asked "Are you alright Harry you look a little pale"

"Oh I'm fine Hermione I doubt I could be anything but fine from now on" came Harry's odd response to which Hermione only worried more.

"Well we finished the guestrooms Harry." Neville Said

"That great and Thankyou for helping you guys it would have taken years without you"

"Your welcome Harry, we were happy to help and it has had its good points." Luna said "Our clothes arrived form London not long ago and I've never worn such nice things, designer labels, Gucci, Prada, and Chiffon. Yes it was defiantly worth it."

Laughter followed Luna speech and soon Harry recovered from his shock.

"So what are we going to do this afternoon?" asked Ron

"I don't know" admitted Harry "Anything you want"

"Cool, well then how about that play station 2 you brought Harry?" asked Neville

"Yeah sure, play station tournaments all afternoon then" Harry added happily

After managing to set the thing up, Harry bet Neville at a fighting game while Ron watched nervously before having a go himself and managing to beat Harry, 2 hours later he still wouldn't stop until Hermione had a go and thrashed him. "What, I have one at home" she admitted. Everyone had a good time pigging out on junk food and relaxing until 4 when Mary announced that dinner would be at 6 and advised them to get ready now so they could meet the Weasley's in the parlour before dinner.

When Harry arrived in his room he saw the new clothes over the back of a chair and decided to wear some smart pants and a blue shirt and when he came back down to the parlour he noticed he wasn't the only one. Ron had a new shirt on over some jeans and Neville had green shirt and cream pants while Luna had gone with a smart black top and white skirt. Everyone commented that Hermione wasn't down yet until they saw her at the top of the stairs where she stood in a light white summer dress with her hair out to which you could have heard jaws drop.

"Bugs will fly in if you don't shut your mouths" Hermione said as she reached the bottom step.

"Hermione WOW" said Luna said simply "WOW"

"Mary helped with the hair and I thought I'd try it, You don't think its to much?" She asked shyly

"NO" Said all three boys. Hermione laughed.

"It's absolutely perfect" Harry said offering his arm "You look…wow"

"I was hoping" she mumbled as he led her to the parlour and at 5 pm the Weasley's arrived including Molly, Arthur, Ginny, George and Fred.

"Welcome, It's great to see you" Started Harry

"And its great to see you too? How have you been? Where is that Son of mine It feels like I haven't seen him in weeks" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Over here Mum" Ron said from beside the fireplace.

"Oh my you do look very smart, don't you, and you boys too you didn't have to dress up for us." She added

"We thought it'd be fun to wear some of our new clothes to dinner."

"It is nice to dress up once in a while isn't it" said Arthur

Luna told Ginny "It's alright to leave the suitcase there, William will take it to your room later."

"O.K thanks… who's William?"

"The butler" Neville said simply and went over to help Fred and George close there mouths after seeing Hermione.

"Wow Hermione WOW" Said Fred.

"I'll say" came George

"OH boys stop staring at Hermione, though you do look very beautiful dear" she said to Hermione.

AT 6 William came and announced that dinner was served to the great shock of Mrs Weasley and upon entering the dining room and viewing the cutlery service of 8 pieces she stumbled slightly to her chair which Mr Weasley helped her to as Ron drew the chair for Luna, Harry for Hermione and Neville to a shocked Ginny.

Mrs Weasley recovered enough through the first course and was soon telling Luna about Charlie and the Dragons in Romania. Mr Weasley talked to Harry about the ministry.

"Well you know Dumbledore was running it through the war after Fudge fled, but as soon as it was over he said he wouldn't do it again for the world so now Madame Bones is acting as minister until the elections next week. Swamped as anything, huge surprise, offcourse no one thought Fudge really did anything, never saw him write a letter. He delegated a lot apparently but Bones is trying to do the world, if she's not careful she'll breakdown by tuesday. Huge jumble though the election no ones come forward for the job well Percy has obviously and Dumbledore put my name in, though I don't stand a chance old McConk's running but he's an unspeakable so no one knows who he is, Mad Eye's getting a look in been reappointed with honours though I expect you've heard that, Kerry Roak from the office of sports and Jeremy Fitz from the Auror department. Smallest list of candidates since the 1700's. You'll all have to vote next thursday too, now that your of age.'

"Really, where do we go to vote?" asked Neville

"Oh, anywhere really, all the owl offices, the three broomsticks, the ministry and the leaky cauldron." Arthur answered

Hermione was chatting with Ginny about all the cleaning they did and the shopping trip the girls were going to take next week. After they'd had a desert of chocolate mud cake Mrs Weasly asked William who had cooked.

"Winky the house elf is our cook ma'am, though the housekeeper made the cake, her specialty actually." Came the reply

Harry invited everyone for coffee in the Lounge where Mary had lit a fire and William spelled the tea trolley to pour itself.

Molly whispered to Ron "How many people actually work here?"

"Oh well there's the 3 elves Winky cooks, dobby helps Harry and Trixie is a maid, then there's a Gardner, repairer, housekeeper and butler." Ron answered and Mrs Weasley asked William for a small brandy for the shock at 8 pm the Weasley's bid goodbye and flooed home. Soon after everyone went up to bed exhausted from their day.


	13. Chapter 13

Lord Harry Potter

Day 12 Harry Potter driving a car RUN!

(Saturday for those following)

Harry gets up late and heads down to breakfast, where he finds only Hermione.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asks

"Well Neville is giving Ginny a grand tour Luna is being taught how to enchant her hair from Mary and Ron has been up since 7 playing the play station."

Harry laughs

"So what are you going to do today, Hermione?"

"I really don't know, I haven't any plans yet." She admitted

"Well than would you give me that driving lesson this morning before Dumbledore arrives?" Harry asks.

"Offcourse Harry, this should be interesting, we can start as soon as you finish eating"

"Good! All done." He announced

"Enthusiastic are we Mr Potter?"

"Whatever do you mean" replied Harry innocently "Lets go, last one there's hippogriff dung." And he raced off

"Boys" someone muttered and tore after him.

After reversing the car out, Hermione sat in the passenger seat and Harry got in the drivers.

"Alright Harry you know the road rules or you wouldn't have passed your test, but how much do you know about driving?" asked Hermione

"Only what I've seen Uncle Vernon and Aunt petunia do really, but there car has a different stick I think its an automatic and this has another pedal"

"O.k. this is a manual which means you change gears every so often, but we'll start slow, start the car and then put your foot on the left hand pedal." VRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMM

"OTHER LEFT HARRY"

"Sorry"

"No happens all the time 17 year old grown man doesn't know left from right. Now I'll tell you the next bit okay don't do it yet. When I tell you let the handbrake off, put the far left pedal in and move this stick into 1st then gently release it while applying a little, I repeat A LITTLE bit of accelerator the far right pedal, when you want to stop you push in the clutch far left pedal and the brake middle pedal. Got that. Good, now when we start moving do you know how to steer?"

"I'm not that bad Hermione I get the basis of steering."

"Good just checking I'd rather not end up near a tree. Are you ready?"

"As ready as ever"

"Well that's as good as your going to, get now you can start." Hermione told

"O.K" Harry Muttered "Clutch…gear…clutch put…little gas" before attempting and promptly stalling. "Ah Hermione, what happened to the car?

"You stalled Harry it means that you let the clutch out to quickly try doing it slowly."

After 7 more try's of Harry stalling he finally managed to get it moving gently down the drive.

"Harry its not a truck you don't need to steer quite so much" Hermione said when the fence came rather close, Now lets try stopping like I told you."

STALL

"Clutch before brake Harry, we'll try again"

2 Stalls before he got it moving and then amazingly he managed to pull the car up very gently before accidentally letting the clutch out and STALL.

"Yes ah take it out of gear after you pull up maybe Harry. Again"

Started car easily and stalled stopping. Started car managed to drive and stop nicely even managed to remember to take it out of gear.

"Very good Harry just practice that for a while." After a few slip ups but many more successful attempts Hermione explained how to change into second gear.

"Now after you've got it moving put the clutch in and move the gear stick straight back then gently release clutch."

Harry attempted this, got it to second and stalled.

Second attempt CRUNNCCCH went the gear. "Clutch Harry, 3rd times a charm"

Turned out 14th attempt is the charm but hey who's counting.

"Now Harry let your foot of the gas, clutch in and change back down, THAT'S 3rd Harry go down I said. That's better wasn't that…"

STALL I don't even know how that one happened.

"Just keep trying Harry" sighed Hermione looking pale.

And with another twenty minutes Harry had mastered gears and Hermione didn't look as pale.

"Oh well Harry that's really good. Now let's try blinkers as you drive the corner by the garage, Windscreen wiper Harry try the next corner, that's the gear stick Harry try again. Excellent, now could you pull gently over hear stop the car and put the handbrake on, Very good Harry I'll only be a minute." And she promptly got out ran behind a tree and vomited. After 10 minutes she came back and asked "Wouldn't it be easier to get a chauffeur?" Harry scowled "No alright well lets head back up the drive, gently now please Harry." Harry drove very gently and pulled up in front of the garage.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" asked Harry

"No not really, Dad nearly had a fit teaching me though and he never quite trusted me with the car after I ran into the garage door. You were pretty good we'll try again tomorrow, It's probably lunch time anyway."

She was right and the five of them sat around for there meal.

"Where's Ron?" Asked Harry

"Playing that bloody game, threw a glass at me because I said lunch was on." Neville answered "I think he's addicted."

"I'll go get him after we eat" Harry said

And Harry did he walked very quietly behind Ron who was mumbling "…got to finish…hurry…there gonna get me…oh yeah…die bitch die MWHAHAAH." And whispered in his ear.

"Neville's snogging Luna in the hall" To which Ron raced out of the room towards the hall, He came back bright Red five minutes later very embarrassed and angry.

"That was below the belt Harry, below the belt" to which Harry laughed and dragged him downstairs where dobby had kept a lunch warm. Dumbledore apparated into the hallway at 2 to check on things and see all was right. Harry gave him a full account of his transactions with the lawyer, introduced him to the staff and showed him the finished house.

"You've everything in order Harry, couldn't have done better myself. I received your letter too and I'd be very happy for you to hire Winky and Dobby, I'll tell them now and then there is no reason for me to stay I think you've got everything under control Harry."

"Please Professor at least stay for dinner before you leave" Asked Harry

"Well I suppose that wouldn't hurt, I'll just talk to the elves, what else are you up to today?"

"Nothing much sir, Hermione just gave me a driving lesson in the new car and I was planning on going down to the Village and having a look around this afternoon If you'd like to come"

"That does sound Nice, why don't we all go, I'll meet you out the front in 10 minutes." And off the old man went.

Harry rounded everyone up and when Dumbledore arrived, Harry asked if he'd please drive today to which he agreed. Soon they were headed down to the village in the new car, while Neville couldn't get over that Dumbledore drove.

When they arrived 10 minutes later it was to see a rather nice village that looked as though it had come straight out of a postcard, The main street had a grocer, a baker, a post office, a fish and chip shop, a park, a café, a mechanics, a bookstore, a small clothes store, a farming supply store, about 30 cottages spread out around and some other buildings in the distance. The group wandered a little marvelling at the picturesque little cottages before entering the café for some afternoon tea.

"This place is really nice." Commented Luna, to which Ginny professed a love for the cottages before they had a walk around the lake in the park and Harry brought a paper from the post office. They headed back to the Manor around 5 to freshen up before tea where they were told they behaved impeccably by Dumbledore before he bade Goodbye and returned to Hogwarts. The group stayed then stayed up watching a horror film before heading to bed at 12.


	14. Chapter 14

Lord Harry Potter

Day 13 This could be the start of something big

Sunday was a very simple day Harry woke late and read the village paper at breakfast, he decided that tomorrow while the girls went shopping that the boys would go to the local horse sale advertised. He told everyone his plan over Lunch and they agreed it would be a good Idea. Hermione even offered that

"I love horses, and would be sorry to miss the sight."

"Well what shall we do today than?" asked Harry

"If it pleases you Sir, the uniforms have arrived and I've organised a little parade in

the parlour." Mary said from near the door.

"And then Harry we can have another driving lesson" helped Hermione

"I think we'll just have a quite afternoon while you do that." Ron said worriedly.

"Hey I'm not that bad"

"No one said you were Harry although you did stall 54 times yesterday, I was watching from a window." Ginny Laughed "But I think you need another lesson before we get in the car with you."

"Yeah and I want to try out this spell found, on the hedge out front" Neville added

"I suppose I'll start my homework than" Ginny added to which Luna and Ron said they'd join before they all went into the parlour.

Mary had charmed her voice like a microphone "Welcome please take your seats, for the first, and probably only fashion parade. First of the Rack is Mr Thumb in some sensible work clothes of Jeans and Shirt with the Glenwise logo."

Mr thumb walked down the middle of the room clearly a little nervous and gave a twirl before heading out again to polite applause. "Next up Rose in a smart work tracksuit, Thank you Rose. William comes next in an everyday Suit, very clean cut black with gold Lapel, Now hear comes Dobby in a version of the last Suit sporting a red lapel, Trixie as you see is wearing a simple Black skirt with white shirt, very professional while Winky is wearing a lovely day dress in a deep green, finished off with a white cooking apron. Now we have Mr William and Dobby again in the special occasion attire of Red livery and gold trimmings, Gryffindor colours I thought best here and now we have Me in a red work dress and gold apron." Finished the woman to a round of

"Very Nice"

"Good choice on colours, Very Smart"

"Excellent choices Mrs Other, very smart."

"Thankyou sir, I best get to work now thankyou" Mary happily answered

The group split of for there day, Neville trying to sculpt the hedge into a swan with magic but though he tried for 3 hours he could only get ducks and geese. Not having seen swans more than twice didn't help either. Ron, Ginny and Luna went with Homework while Hermione gave Harry another driving lesson.

"Now Harry we'll just try what we did yesterday for staters and then we'll see."

"Alright" came the reply

Harry started the car and STALL.

"Alright what did I do wrong this time?"

"I think you've left the park brake on, don't worry I drove all the way to my Aunts with it on once, Simple mistake." Hermione admitted "Try again"

Harry improved greatly over 30 minutes and Hermione suggested a quick drive up the main road and back.

"Just head out gently look both ways and all that, we'll just go up to the intersection and turn round." Hermione said. Harry managed it spectacularly and only had trouble with the turning around, managing to do a 9 point turn instead of three before Hermione said they should turn back. Once out of the car Harry turned to Hermione before they went inside

"Thankyou for doing this, I know it must be annoying teaching me something so simple" Harry Said

"Off course it's not Harry, everyone needs to be taught how to drive, and I'm more than happy to help."

Harry said "Thankyou" again though and hugged her before heading inside to ponder the sentence 'more than happy' with the grin that won him witch weekly's most charming smile award last year. After the group met for dinner and Hermione found a picture of a swan for Neville from a book in the library, the friends practised there dancing, Harry asking Hermione, Ron politely asking Luna with a great deal of blushing and Neville simply asking Ginny. They danced very well tonight until they thought of bed at 10 and retired.


	15. Chapter 15

Lord Harry Potter

Day 14 Let the game begin or About bloody time somebody noticed.

(It's Monday)

The Friends met at breakfast and planned there day.

"We we're going to head into London today and do some shopping, get Ginny and dress and that" Luna said indicating the girls

"Cool I thought we'd drive in to town and check out the horse sale while you're gone, meet the locals you know mingle." Harry said

"That sounds nice, how are you getting there?" asked Ginny

"I thought I'd drive, I mean it's not London and I'm pretty good. Oh come on Ron I'm not that bad, stop coughing." Harry added

"Well we'll leave in 15 in the small parlour fire place." Hermione added

After breakfast everyone went to get ready for a day out. Harry followed Hermione and gave her some money for Ginny's clothes.

"Don't tell anyone how much the stuff costs though." He added. "I don't want them to say no. You're not to return until you spend at least 5 on Ginny's clothes." Harry ordered as he shoved £10,000 in her hand.

"Wow Harry I had no idea the clothes cost so much, I would never have accepted them if you'd told me." Hermione gasped.

"That's why I didn't. Anyway I think I can afford it" He said recalling the meeting with his lawyer. "And I don't expect any of it to come back either, buy anything you want, just make sure you get Ginny more muggle clothes as well as fancy, I think she'd never ask. And hmphh hmmph could you get a book on wards from Flourish and Blots, keep that to yourself though."

"Sure Harry, anything else?"

"We'll if you've got time I could do with a new car" Added Harry

"O.K. Alright."

"Hermione I was joking about the car."

"Course you were Harry sorry I'm just a little apprehensive to carry all this money

with me in London."

"Miss Hermione Granger do you forget that in the battle you took on Belltrix, Malfoy and Wormtail, a little walk in London should be as easy as making Tea."

"Tea, isn't the expression cake?"

"Well yes, by I've always found cake quite hard to make, and teas just a bag and hot water. Very Easy."

"You're an odd Man Mr Potter, Amazing but odd." Hermione simply stated

"Why thank you now off you go Ginny will be waiting."

"Yes Sir" Smiled Hermione as she ran downstairs and flooed 100 miles away. Harry talked with the elves and asked them to drain, clean and fill the pool while they were gone before asking the maids to clean the stables.

Harry, Ron and Neville got in the car, the later too somewhat apprehensively before Harry started off perfectly and made his way to the local village horse auction very smoothly. Neville only screamed once as he turned a corner rather sharply. They parked a small distance from other cars just in case and went to look at the horses being Auctioned by a man no one could possibly understand and whose bids looked as though he'd plucked them from a hat. After about 10 minutes of the auctioneer selling 2 horses a minute and moving down the aisle of pens, Harry got the hang of the bidding thing and gave it a little try.

"Alright do I hear 2, 2, 2, thankyou 21, 21, 21 £2100 on my left come on now beautiful horse, look at that stance, got to be worth 25." Nod from Harry "Alright I have 22, anyone bid I'll take a bid, going, going, 24, just in time, just in time £2400 going once, twice, sold to the bidder in the white hat."

"I didn't know you were going to by anything Harry." Ron said.

"I haven't yet Ron, but I thought I'd give the bidding a try, why don't you have a go if you accidentally by anything I'd pay and well we'd have a horse."

Ron did have a go eventually and nearly brought the wretched nag before somebody bid, even Neville had a go, ending in a bid off between some rancher and himself over a racer, which only ended when Ron nudged him in the ribs at £7000.

"Stop bidding"

"I wasn't bidding."

"Lucky that man bid again, what would you have done with a bloody horse, can't even fly they can't what's the point. What do you mean you weren't bidding you kept waving your hand in front of you face?" Ron told Neville

"Oh does that mean I bid" Neville asked "I was only trying to swat a fly"

Ron laughed hysterically that Neville nearly brought a horse by accident. And Harry was again bidding on a horse that even Ron thought looked nice.

"Beautiful filly, 3 year old don't often see such breeding, out of racers offcourse, what do I hear, do I hear 3, 3, 3 thankyou ma'am, 35, anyone 35, on the left, do I hear 37, again ma'am, 38, 38, oh 39, thankyou sir, do I hear 4, 4, 4, 4, 4,…"

"45" said Harry raising his hand

"Well thankyou sir do I hear a rise, no going once, twice, final call sold to the young man for £4500." And the auctioneer moved on to the next horse.

"Ah Harry, you brought a horse." Neville said stunned

"Yes, I know I did Neville." Harry replied.

"O.k. Just making sure. Ah what exactly are you going to do with a horse Harry?"

Harry looked at Neville strangely "Ride it Neville what do you think I'd do with it, dance the hoochie cooch.

"Do you know how to ride a horse Harry?" asked Ron

"Well I learn, and I mean, I've ridden a hippogriff and a threstal there is not much difference this one just doesn't fly is all."

"I suppose you right and at least seeing this one doesn't mean I've seen someone cark it." Neville added

"You know Harry…" Ron started and then stopped wondering how to proceed. "Do you think horses get lonely?"

"Well yes I expect they do Ron."

"Well then Harry maybe you should by another, I mean you can't really have this nice horse go all miserable and you can't learn to ride with one horse, what if it bolts hows someone going to save you."

"Good Idea Ron, I'll go have a look." Ron grinned evilly, Harry couldn't think why though.

Harry did by another horse another cream one a male this time for £5000 and Ron commented that they match rather well.

"Well yes I thought they'd be nice the same colour." Harry said "Matching pair, and maybe one day they'll have a nice cream foal. They look nicer white or cream the black ones seem kind of daunting?"

"They do a bit." Neville said "But how are we going to get a horse home?"

"I think the young woman, who people are paying over at the desk might know." And he went off to ask.

"He's gone" Ron said

"Well offcourse he's gone Ron, he just walked over there didn't he?" asked Neville

"Yes I can see that." And they continued arguing over the fact, could Ron actually see that, was he feeling alright. Neville had questioned, to which Ron rolled his eyes and mutter "dense"

Harry assumption had been correct and the nice woman had organised the lot very helpful she was, kept batting her eyelashes at him, after he smiled in greeting, though Harry being Harry didn't have a clue why. He gave the address to which the young woman gasped.

"Is the house finally occupied? My goodness it has been empty for so long. Do you work there?" She asked.

"No, I live there" Harry simply answered settling the bill in cash to which she looked very impressed and started batting her eyelashes again before Harry walked off and the Boys mingled.

Meanwhile in a land far away (read as London), the three girls we're just sitting down to lunch at a nice Italian restaurant after having spent the morning with Ginny getting fitted and then buying some more casual clothes.

"Thankyou for all these Hermione" Ginny said indicating the bags around her feet "You really didn't have too."

"It's not me you should thank, it's Harry, but I'm still under strict instruction not to come back with any money and we still have quite a bit, what shall we do next then?"

"Well we could…um…maybe…oh…how bout we g to an arcade" Luna finally suggested. "There always fun"

"Yes, but, ah, we have a lot more money than that left you see and while I don't want to spend it I don't think Harry would forgive me if any came back." Hermione said "Think a little bigger"

"O.k. how bout we go see a movie?" Ginny suggested.

"Think Pretty woman big Ginny" Hermione said

"OH, that is big. How did Harry get so much money?" Ginny asked.

"No idea, Dumbledore just showed up apparently told him he was a lord and when they got to the bank there was 30 in an account" Luna Said "Harry's probably found out by now though, he's sensible like that."

"When you say 30 Luna are we talking thousand?" Ginny asked

"LOL, million, Ginny million" Hermione added

30 minutes later Ginny came to, with half the restaurant looking down at her. "OH" was all they could get out of her after 10 minutes before "Hermione how much do we have left today than?"

"I don't think I should tell you Ginny you might not get up?" Hermione said still somewhat concerned.

"After that I don't think anything could shock me."

"Alright well if your sure, for the afternoon around £5000 is left."

"Wow, how much did the clothes cost then?"

Luna fielded this one "You don't want to know, he wouldn't tell us when he brought us ours clothes, but I'm pretty sure your heart might not stand another shock."

"Well at least I know what we can do for the rest of the day, SHOP." Ginny said

"Yes" Luna said "We can get some nice shoes and some hair things and maybe some nice earrings or a necklace for the ball. After all Harry didn't want any of the money did he?"

"No he didn't, and he even said we were to get anything we want. Its settled lets do what we can do best SHOP." Hermione added "But we should get something for the boys too, just so they don't feel left out."

"Cool lets go." And the spree started.

Harry and the 2 boys on the other hand had returned to the manor, where Ron and Neville got into the PS2 and Harry talked with the Butler.

"Could you advertise for a chauffeur please William, hopefully one that will double as a stable hand; I just brought 2 horses at the auction."

"Offcourse sir, and some letters arrived which I had put on the small desk in your suite."

"Thankyou, is there anything you had to say?" Harry asked

"No sir, nothing at the moment."

"Very good, I'll see to the mail"

Harry went up and sorted through the mail, a bill form the painter, a bill from the other painter, one from the tiler, carpenter, plumber and electrician.

"Well at least they lost no time"

There was also some junk mail, catalogues for the latest fashions from the village milliner, one from a potion warehouse, one form a rural sales superstore which included some things the garner and stableman might need, Quality quiditch supplies magazine and a small letter in a very nice envelope that looked as if it had been written in calligraphy, inside Harry found his first response of invitation to the ball from Lady Susan of Eclesphire stating her acceptance and also inviting Harry and guest to a small Luncheon Thursday afternoon at 1 pm in London. Harry quickly wrote an acceptance of this invitation saying how very pleased he would be to come on Thursday, and after having William check over the letter sent if off with the next days post with the checks to pay the contractors.

The girls arrived from there day at 5 and showed there wares to everyone also giving the boys gifts, Ron got a watch while Neville was given a new magical plant that changed the colours of its petals every 10 minutes, Harry received a kiss from Ginny (on the cheek) for her clothes and also some very nice new quiditch gloves. They had a very nice meal before watching Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring and heading to bed.

"Knock, Knock" went Harry's door.

"Oh what are you doing here Hermione" Harry said when he opened the door dressed only in pyjama bottoms.

"I…ah, I brought you that book, I thought you might need it."

"Oh, thanks, would you mind helping me with some of these tomorrow? I think I'll ask Dumbledore to do some as well." Harry said as he turned and walked over to the table placing the book down. Hermione hadn't heard a word though because with every step she'd been checking him out. 'Wow when did Harry gets so hot,…I mean good looking,…I mean strong…I don't know what I mean" went through her head.

"Hermione are you listening?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Sorry Harry what was the question?"

"Would you help me set some wards tomorrow please?"

"Offcourse Harry, happy to help, I think I should go now I'm really quite con…tired, Good night?" She offered and left shutting the door after her and promptly sliding down in front of it 'wow that was strange must be the long day I had, that's all, really just simple tiredness.' She solved in deep thought before heading to bed. For somebody as smart as Hermione she could be as stubborn and idiotic as the Ron.


	16. Chapter 16

Lord Harry Potter

Day 14 Not so subtle gestures or Does no one notice the pink elephant.

(Tuesday comes after Monday)

After a delightful breakfast of croissants and pancakes, Harry went to converse with Dumbledore through the floo while the others started the Day Room (The last room about bloody time).

"Headmasters office Hogwarts" Harry spoke to the fire before throwing in the powder and sticking his head in which quickly transported. WHOOSH "Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Hello Harry, what are you doing here in my fireplace?" asked the ageing man.

"Well sir, I wanted to invite you to lunch today and I was also hoping that afterwards, you might help Hermione and I cast some wards around the Manor." Said Harry.

"Oh I'd be delighted; one does get somewhat bored with only ones mind, nearly all the staff have gone on a well earned holiday to Hawaii."

"Hawaii sir?" Harry asked thinking he heard wrong.

"Yes Harry, I felt they deserved a little celebration after the events of last term and sent them all off, only a few remain. Anyway what time should I arrive for Lunch?"

"Around 12 would be best Sir, I shall see you then, Goodbye."

"Goodbye"

WHOOSH, Harry pulled himself out of the fireplace.

"DOBBY, could you come here a moment please?" Harry spoke to thin air.

"POP" "Yes Sir?" said the Elf

"Thankyou dobby, I was wondering how are the stables?"

"Quite good sir, we have cleaned them and Mrs Pair has fixed the roof, but I am afraid all the equipment, Saddles and such, are ruined."

"Oh well, I suppose everything can't be easy, Thankyou Dobby. After lunch could you come with Hermione, Dumbledore and I?"

"Offcourse Sir"

"Good that's settled then, you can go back to what you were doing now." "POP"

Harry also went to help clean the day room which was actually quite good except for the 30 broken windows, some of them lead light.

"Ron I think that's meant to be a parrot, not a dog, you've repaired half of one window and half of another."

"Oh is that what's wrong, I just thought the muggles liked dogs."

"Looks more like a sheep to me" Helped Neville

"Oh and you can do better?" Ron asked

"Boys stop this nonsense. It's an elephant." Said Luna decisively.

"Oh really, looks more like a monkey to me" Ginny put forward

After 10 minutes, Harry got annoyed and fixed it into a nice flower so no one could argue. Around 11 a truck drove up the drive and around to the stables where everyone met it.

"Hello" offered Harry

"Hi, would you sign this?" Asked the man handing the delivery clipboard to Harry, while he walked the horses off the truck and into the stables. The girls were very surprised at the arrival of the horses as Harry had forbade Neville and Ron telling them until they arrived.

"There beautiful Harry" Hermione said patting the mare which they decided to name "Golden" while they called the stallion "Swift."

"Yeah, they are, can we go for a ride one day?" Ginny added

"Offcourse that's what I brought them for, though I'll need new saddles yet. Come on Dumbledore will arrive soon."

At 12 sharp Dumbledore apparated into the small parlour where Harry told him about Lady Susan's Invitation.

"It says and guest, but I don't know who I should take, maybe Ron?"

"No Harry I don't think that's a good idea, people usually get the wrong opinion when you bring a male guest who isn't family. I suggest you do take someone though, It makes it easier to avoid awkward silences. I happen to know Lady Susan is a lovely person though and she's very welcoming." Dumbledore said.

"Oh I see, Well I think Hermione might be best than, I'll ask her tonight."

"Good Lad, Now which wards did you have in mind?"

After some discussion it was agreed that the apparating ward should be used along with a small spell against muggles entering the main Bedrooms in which they would suddenly remember urgent appointments elsewhere. It was also decided some basic security spells against intruders would be needed and a cloaking spell against the detection of magic along with a few structural spells. At 1 William announced Lunch was served and the two broke there discussion to join the others.

After the lunch Harry, Hermione Dumbledore and Dobby went into the front pergola to cast the spells. The first was the cloaking ward.

"O.K. this ones rather easy, just an incantation and wand movement." Dumbledore instructed "Just one is probably all that's needed, Harry if you'd please." And he gave Harry the book. "Detc Naughious Nin" Dumbledore cast while drawing a bubble with his wand. Harry and Hermione both felt the ward pass over them to the edge of the main grounds. Dobby cast the strong structure spell which strengthened the buildings resistance to attack and age. Hermione tried the apparating ward but when Dumbledore tested it he moved smoothly from the pergola to the front steps and back.

"Harry I think you might need to do this one because it's your house." Dumbledore instructed and so Harry gave it an practise the incantation..

"Thinio angata aparatsus nata" Harry chanted and Hermione watched amazed as the feeling of power washed over her even indicating the spell had worked. Dumbledore even stumbled slightly at the force.

"Excellent Harry" Dumbledoor said amazed "That was a very powerful spell, very good work, but next time I find it easier to use a wand." Dumbledore said.

"How long have you been able to do that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?"

"Cast spells without a wand, very powerful spells too." She added.

"Oh well, that was only the second big spell I've used without my wand and I thought the first was just a fluke really. I've been able to do little stuff though for about a year, lights, candles, summoning my wand." Harry explained "But it doesn't always work usually only when it's needed most."

"This is very astounding Harry, I've only known 6 people who could do something that large. I myself can do the little things you spoke of but never anything that powerful." Dumbledore said "I think you better be taught how to use it properly, otherwise it could be very dangerous."

"But who would teach me sir, does someone work at Hogwarts or will one of the six people be able to teach me?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, no one at Hogwarts and I'm quite sure the other six are quite dead, but Dobby here can, you know about wandless magic don't you?" He asked.

"Well certainly sir, but my spells are mainly house cleaning, sir, very minor stuff really." Dobby squeked.

"It doesn't matter the spell Dobby, just the way you use it, would you agree to help Harry?"

"Well certainly sir, I'll do my best."

"Good now then that's the major ones why don't you and Dobby practise a bit, try this small security spell it only does a window at a time and with the amount of windows excellent practise." Dumbledore showed Harry the book and then passed it to Dobby. "Well I must leave now, even with the staff gone Hogwarts needs a headmaster." And he tried to apparate.

"Ah sir, you might want to floo back" suggested Hermione

"Oh yes I was just testing it, marvellous work, usually one gets thrown back off the ward but I couldn't even move, excellent." And he walked off to floo away.

"Well Harry, you certainly are full of surprises." Said Hermione "I think I'll help the other while you practise." And she also walked off.

Harry and Dobby walked to the first window where Dobby explained that Harry must concentrate very hard on the spell and picture it in his mind. Dobby instructed Harry to have his first try. Nothing happened on the first try, or the second on the third though. SMASH went the window, Dobby gulped.

"A'I sir, Aims a little off I think, we'll just repair that later, try the next one"

SMASH "Ah yes better, see how the window frames still there much better, Next."

After 5 broken windows an 4 tries where nothing happened Harry managed his first window without breaking it. "Very good Sir, I'll just test it" and he opened it easily "Ah now more force I think, Sir"

"Securo Intrudo" and this time dobby couldn't even open the window from the inside.

"Very good little less force maybe." On the 10th window he got it completely right and well after you do something once its very easy and so the first floor was secured.

"Now let's try the second floor Sir, we need to be closer though." To which Harry had a thought and summoned his broomstick "Accio Firebolt" he said (with wand this time) and soon enough the trusty broomstick arrived. Harry hopped on and flew up to a second story window while Dobby just floated up gently. Harry quickly finished this floor and before going to the third he asked Dobby "Can I try flying like that?"

"Offcourse sir tis easy enough well try it on the ground." Dobby agreed and floated down. "Now sir this is just a little though it isn't really a spell, you just have to concentrate on floating and then its just a little thought and you move along."

Harry tried to imagine himself floating and after 30 minutes managed 2 feet and after more practise managed the window on the third floor. He continued repairing and eventually got the hang of moving around before completing the 4th floor and gently landing.

"Very good sir excellent, would you like to practise floating some more?" asked Dobby.

"Yes its quite fun" Harry agreed

"Very Good, Sir, catch me if you can" And Dobby floated off very quickly hiding behind an oak tree. Hermione watched Harry from a window chase Dobby around the grounds hovering 2 feet above the grass. Harry got better and better as the afternoon wore on learning more and remembering to move up higher over the fences and turn quicker after Dobby. At 5 they came inside laughing happily and met everyone for dinner.

"Did you have fun Harry?" Hermione asked

"Yes loads Dobby taught me to fly." He said

"That's nice Harry I saw you outside from the window it looked like fun." She said.

"Harry" Ron Started "You already know how to fly a broomstick?"

"Yes I know Ron, but not like this." He said and floated 2 feet of his chair.

Luna laughed, Neville turned rather white and Ginny clapped.

"Wow Harry that looks cool, but do you think you could land now?" Ron said

Harry floated back to his chair and they continued dinner before heading up to practise more dancing where Harry also asked Hermione to accompany him to Lady Susan's.

"Offcourse Harry, I'd be happy to."

Ron smiled at Luna and said it's about bloody time something happened.

Harry and Hermione were dancing a bit closer now and the other 4 slipped out to bed in order to give them some private time. Hermione's head was leaning on Harry's chest and they were just holding each other while swaying lightly to the music. At the end of the song they both looked a bit red and broke apart before bidding each other a goodnight.


	17. Chapter 17

Lord Harry Potter

Day 16 Daunting Preparation or Some more practise.

(Wednesday usually follows)

At 9 the next day after breakfast everyone had etiquette lessons for behaviour taught by William in preparation for Harry and Hermione's Lunch with Lady Susan. At 11 the lessons were finally over and Harry went with Dobby to cast some more wards.

Harry cast a very strong one on his desk draw so that only the rightful owner or heir could open it he also did the same with the vanity in the mistress suite. Dobby and Harry than did a charm to repel muggles going in these suites without invitation. At 12 they were done and Dobby went to set the dinner table asking Harry

"Would you light the candles on the table as practise please Sir."

"Easy" said Harry and waved his hand over them lighting as he did so.

"Very good, sir." Dobby congratulated as every one filed in for lunch.

After the meal was finished, Rose the repairer met with Harry.

"Sir I have repaired everything in the house, I feel there is no more use for me." She said.

"I'm sure there is, coincidently there is a cottage in the isle at this address that I also own, would you mind fixing that residence, have all the bills sent to me here offcourse and then we'll discuss things after." He said handing her the address to which she agreed and left.

William then introduced Harry to the chauffeur and stable master that he had hired a Mr P.Orter. To whom Harry conversed with and asked to make all the necessary arrangements for the horses, Saddles, Feed etc.

At 3 Harry spoke with the gardener and decided to drive to the local Nursery, inviting Neville to join and share his ideas. When they arrived, the gardener suggested this and that and Neville made most of the decisions before purchasing an immense amount of plant life to be delivered tomorrow and heading home to a 6pm dinner.

Harry asked William and Dobby what he should wear tomorrow to meet Lady Susan.

"This black Suit sir I think, with the red shirt and gold tie." William suggested "Its very smart and quite suitable for the warm weather."

"Yes, well than that's the one, we're leaving at 6 in the morning if some breakfast could be ready?"

"Certainly sir." said the butler as he left.

"Now" Harry said turning to Dobby "What shall we practise tonight?"

"How about some levitation and summoning on your cushions?" Squeaked the elf

"Alright" Harry placed his wand away on the table and said "Wingardium Leviosa" concentrating on the cushion witch didn't move an inch, however the chair it was on flew 3 feet into the air.

"Aim sir, concentrate."

Harry managed just a cushion after a while, but the summoning was easy. His wand came straight away when called, his books, everything in turn even the bed.

"Very nicely done" Dobby said. "How about some thing you cant see? Maybe the music on the piano?"

"Accio" said Harry and a few minutes later the music came in and in and in. He hadn't summoned the book as a whole just each page in the book separately.

"Ah well I'll just fix that, How bout banishing the whole book back?"

Harry Waved vaguely at it and it went on its way, after a minute Dobby "POP" had gone to check if it hade gone to the right place, which it had.

"Very nice Sir, How about going pop now?" Asked Dobby

"What is going pop?"

"Oh it's easy you just concentrate really hard on going from one place to another and POP."

"Oh O.k. I'll give it a try." But even after many tries and 2 hours, Harry thought this was something was best left to elves.

"Oh well sir maybe if you practise that some more at a different time, it's getting late now, goodnight Sir."

"Night Dobby."


	18. Chapter 18

Lord Harry Potter

Day 17 The penny falls or about bloody time ya twit.

(Thursday comes next as I recall.)

At five Harry and Hermione where woken up by William before having a quick breakfast and getting ready. At 6 they met back in the hall. Harry wore the outfit William had picked out while Hermione came down wearing a peach dress with matching shoulder coat. Her hair was again in ringlets and a small ruby necklace finished the outfit.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Harry simply said before they stepped into the Bentley and made there way to London.

Hermione had brought along some objects which she had Harry practise his wand less magic on. Though Harry wasn't really concentrating, more intent he was on checking Hermione out.

(Harry's thoughts)

'_Wow Hermione looks amazing.'_

'Whoa where did that thought come from I shouldn't be thinking things like this about one of my best friends. It's wrong'

'_Why is it wrong' asked his mind._

'Because she's my friend and you're not meant to go around checking out your friends, and nothing would ever come of it anyway.'

'_Oh yeah well why are you wondering what she looks like without the dress?'_

'Teenage Hormones?'

'_Was that a answer or a question?'_

'Oh Shut up!' Was the end of the conversation.

At 9:00 the car reached the outskirts off London where Harry instructed Mr Porter (Please call me Paul) to take them to a car dealership.

"Harry you already have a car?" Hermione stated

"Yes I know, but William suggested the purchase of a house car to help with the day to day running of the place and it's no where near 1pm yet." Came Harry's explanation.

"Well I suppose that makes sense then."

As they were getting out of the car at a Holden dealership, Harry asked Paul to come with them because it was his area of expertise.

"Offcourse, what kind off car did you have in mind?" Asked the chauffer as they entered the building.

"I have no idea, whatever's practical I suppose. Something with a bit of room for supplies I'd imagine." Admitted Harry

"Well that rules out sedan and convertibles, maybe a wagon, van or Ute?"

"A wagon or Ute it will be then. How about that commodore over by the wall?"

"Its pretty flash inside, more of a family car." Hermione helped.

"Well than that Ute the 4 door, it would be handy on the grounds and with supplies."

"The Rodeo excellent choice." Helped a saleswoman "Very hardy vehicle."

"Paul?"

"It does seem very practical, would even carry the plants and horse supplies"

"Good I'll take it." Harry said to the woman.

"Ah, don't you want to see inside?" Came the woman's shocked reply.

"No, not really"

"O.K if you'll just settle the details over here at my desk."

Harry quickly fixed the bill and after checking with Paul if they needed 4 wheel drive or 2, diesel or petrol, and agreed to pick up the in stock model this afternoon when Hermione and Harry would drive it back to the Manor, before they were off out the door and on their way to the leaky cauldron to vote for a new Minister of Magic where Harry voted for Mr Weasley and was pretty sure Hermione did too (The others were coming in later by floo to do the same) before they headed into Diagon Alley.

"I just need to pop in to gringots for a moment Hermione." Harry said.

"That's fine Harry" I think I need a good strong coffee while you do." Came Hermione reply with a yawn.

That said they parted for now and Harry proceeded past the goblins at the front door and up to the same goblin that he was first served by.

"Hello, can I help you Mr Potter?"

"Yes I was hoping I'd be able to open a few more accounts please."

"Off course sir, are you not happy with your current one?"

"Oh yes, its served me well, but I've come in to a rather large amount of money I'd like to transfer please."

"All right then how many accounts would you like?"

"6 please. One for Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Luna Lovegod, Mr Neville Longbottom, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Virginia Weasley and one for my self."

"Yes sir, Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger already have there own accounts here though."

"Oh yes I suppose they'd have to, well I'll just deposit some money into they're accounts, 20000 galleons a piece for the others and 10 million pounds in my new one." Said Harry writing a cheque to which the goblin started smiling.

"Yes Sir, Very well sir, very well that shall be done, is there anything else we can help you with today."

"Yes I was interested in a small wall safe could you recommend a supplier?"

"Offcourse sir we sell them our selves, very safe, just like the vaults we can make them open to only one persons touch, I'll have one ordered."

"Very good just take it out of my new account and have it delivered please."

"Will do, Good day sir."

Harry having finished his purchases left to find Hermione who turned out to be quietly drinking her coffee with a Ravenclaw seventh year who Harry vaguely recalled and then quickly decided to hate as he saw Hermione laughing happily with him.

"Hermione, there you are" Harry said as he walked over.

"Harry, this is Tony McClare, Tony, Harry" She introduced

_Manners Harry _"Hello Tony it's nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you to, but I'm afraid I must be getting on, lots to do and all. Goodbye." Apologised the boy leaving.

"That was odd"

"What was Mione?" Asked Harry

"Well a minute ago Tony was telling me he had no plans at all today, and suddenly he rushed off. He must have remembered something as you came over."

"That must be it."

"Oh well. Now its only 11 what shall we do for another 2 hours?"

"How about a look in 'Flourish and Blotts' before we head to Lady Susan's

"Good I was hoping." Hermione admitted

"I know" Harry said as they entered the store where Hermione quickly found the history section and Harry browsed the aisles picking up a few books that looked useful including. 'Hexes for Housekeeping by Mrs C.Lean', 'Lives of the rich and the famous', 'Horse riding for beginners', 'Love or something like it' and 'The complete guide to dinner parties'

Hermione however was engrossed in a volume entitled 'The magical connection to the royal realm' and had to be dragged away by Harry before they left for Lady Susan's.


	19. Chapter 19

Lord Harry Potter

Day 17 Lady Susan or OMG you know Snape.

(Thursday still.)

The car pulled up 10 minutes early at a large very posh home in Fair St, and Paul opened the doors letting out the two who walked up to the door and rang the polished brass bell.

"Hello, Mr Potter and Miss" greeted the butler opening the door "If you'll just follow me to the drawing room" He said taking their coats.

"Offcourse" Harry said before they were lead down a hall into a rather grand sitting room bedecked with white walls and gold trim

"Lord Harry Potter and Guest, My Lady" Introduced the butler to a blonde woman of around 35 who was sitting on the ornate couch wearing a light green summer dress with darker floral accents

"It's very nice to meet you Mr Potter." Greeted Lady Susan Warmly

"The pleasure is mine Lady Susan," Harry returned kissing her hand before indicating to Hermione. "May I introduce Miss Hermione Granger, a dear friend off mine from school."

"Well you are very charming, aren't you?" Smiled the woman before greeting Hermione "Miss Granger it's very lovely to meet you to. However, please, both of you feel free to call me Susan."

"Its very nice to meet you to Susan, thankyou for inviting us, and please call us Harry and Hermione."

"Well now that's settled please sit down, lunch won't be served for ¼ of an hour yet I'm sorry. But now the two of you must tell me all about yourselves, I've not seen hide or hair of anyone since my husband Serverus went on a work holiday last week."

"Your husbands name wouldn't be Serverus Snape by any chance would it?" Harry asked cautiously at which Hermione's eyes widened considerably.

"Why yes, it is actually, are..are you one of his pupils then?" Susan replied.

"Very much such Madam, Hermione here is top of his class." Harry Commented.

"Oh that is wonderful dear, our eldest child Elisa heads off in September; I'm going to miss her terribly, but onwards as they say. It's wonderful to meet people from the magical realm, I know so few and Serverus is terribly bad with the details of Hogwarts. Would you mind telling me about how you found Hogwarts at first, just to put my mind at ease about Elisa?"

"Offcourse not, I'd love to" offered Hermione. "The school is an absolutely huge castle over 1000 years old, the grounds are all hidden from muggles and there's a lake beside the castle. I remember my first day, I was so scared, I didn't know anyone and when I got on the train, sat by myself and worried most of the journey the castle looked cold and ominous but when we entered the great hall, it was beautiful the atmosphere was so cheerful and the magical ceiling looked amazing. It's been the best 6 years of my life.

"Well that does put my mind at more ease, thankyou Hermione, How about you Harry how did you find it?"

"Simply, like home." Harry said smiling in memories.

"That's very comforting thankyou, would you like to come out to the patio with me Lunch should be served now." Said Lady Susan Standing before leading them out to the patio looking out over a nice back yard where a round table was laid out very nicely with a cold lunch of meats and salad.

Harry helped Hermione into a chair before taking his own as the Butler did the same for Lady Susan. The Lunch went well with Harry & Hermione both remembering to use the right cutlery the 9 pieces laid and all in all the afternoon went well. With more talk of Hogwarts and by 2.30 the group were fast friends when Harry and Hermione took there leave and were invited by Lady Susan, along with Harry's friends that were staying with him to attend the horse races with her this Saturday to which they happily agreed thanking her and setting up a time to meet at 12 noon.

They bid another goodbye and left the house meeting Paul parked out the front and Harry instructed him to take them back to pick up the house car which Hermione drove out of busy city and Harry along the quieter country side as more practise before arriving home late after stopping at a small roadside diner for dinner and turning in.

Lord Harry Potter

Day 18 An unexpected Appointment or aren't those heads getting big.

(Friday)

Harry woke early and was reading the daily prophet while waiting for the others to come down for breakfast.

**Ministerial elections still being counted.**

'After the successful rate of attendance at yesterday's ministerial elections votes are currently still be counted. Acting Minister Madame Bones released this public report

"_At this time the ministry and myself would like to thank the public for there considerations during yesterdays voting period and announce that due to the stream of mailed votes by British citizens unable to attend the voting booths that are still being counted, at the present time there is no way to gauge the outcome. On Monday however an announcement shall be made as to the new minister by 10am. I would also like to thank the public for there support of the ministry during this interterm between ministers and wish the best man may win.'_

In related news…..

"Morning everyone" greeted Harry as they all trooped into the small dining room.

"Morning Harry, how was lunch with Lady Susan?" asked Ginny.

"Quite good actually, we've all be invited to go to the races tomorrow."

"That sounds fun." said Luna

"Yes it does, but what are we going to do today?" Ginny asked just before 6 large Hogwarts owls flew in the open window dropping in front of them all with there new book lists.

Harry's Letter went thus

Dear Mr potter Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave form Kings Cross Station, platform nine an three-quarters at eleven o'clock.

A list of books for your next school year is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,

Professor M.McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry

Set Books

Defensive Attacks and Dark Arts by Simpering Salamander

Complicated Charms and Chants by Vera Hardy

Complex Transfigurations by Albus Dumbledore

Heavy Herbology by D.Pansy

Prickly Potions Penultimates by H.Trut

"Well then we better get this stuff next week, anybody got ideas for today though?" Harry Asked

"Homework Harry, we've all got tonnes and it wont be long until were back at school." Hermione stated

_Collective Groan_

"I suppose your right I haven't done much yet, I've been so busy, all right I'll go get my books and meet you in the library in ten." Harry sighed.

10 minutes later in the library all 6 teenager were seated around the Library tables. Harry and Neville were beginning with the transfiguration of coffee table into a winged armchair before writing an essay on the principles of detail in transfiguring objects. Hermione was doing long calculations for ancient Runes, while Luna and Ron were completing there potions essay on moonsbane. Ginny however was studying defence against the dark arts.

After an hour Ginny asked for Harry's help with her non verbal shields, which he readily gave teaching her soundly and soon she mastered the shield and stupefy attack before William announced Albus Dumbledore in.

"Hello Professor, I didn't expect you today." Harry said surprised

"Well I thought I'd come and see how lunch went yesterday but it's very good to see all of you hitting the books. Harry could I have a word for a few minutes?"

"Offcourse we'll go into the office." Harry said before leading the way.

Once they were both seated Dumbledore began "So how was Lady Susan?"

"Very good Sir although I expect you knew that."

"Yes I do actually know Susan, she gave a glowing report of the both of you I might add but that's not the reason I'm here."

"Its not Sir?"

"No Harry, I'm in a bit of a bind to tell you the truth, Professor Snape has returned to the vacated position of Potions Master but no ones come forward for the Defence job yet."

"Oh well then who shall teach us?"

"Professor Snape and I have both checked our schedules and can fit in the years 3, 4, 5 and 7 for the moment until an appointment is made."

"What about 1, 2 and 6 sir?"

"Well I know this is rather an odd request to make of a student but I was hoping Harry, that you could teach these years until a candidate applies. You are the best wizard for the job Harry and the DA classes you held prove that. All your classes would all fit in perfectly. I normally wouldn't ask, but if I can't find anyone soon the subject will have to be scraped. Would you consider doing it? I promise it won't interfere past Christmas by then we should have an applicant."

"Well if your sure sir, and are that desperate, I'd be happy to help." Agreed Harry

"Thankyou Harry, I very much appreciate your help. There are a few minor points though, would you mind arriving a day earlier than the train just to go over a few things and you'll have to plan lessins, I suggest you work with Hermione on that."

I'll send you some course information and I suggest you start planning your classes now.

"That's fine Sir, was there anything else."

"Yes actually I have some good news as your going to be a member of the staff you would normally receive your own rooms but I think the head boy ones would fit you better. Don't you?"

"What…you mean I'm head boy?"

"Yes Harry congratulations, and further Miss Granger is Head Girl."

"Thankyou so much I won't let you down Professor. Can we go tell Hermione now, she'll be ecstatic?"

"Offcourse lets go deliver the good news."

The two returned to the library where Albus told Hermione she'd been made head girl. To which she hugged Harry and went into raptures borrowing Hedwig straight away to tell her parents and at Harry's suggestion invite them for dinner tomorrow.

"Hermione, that's great news." Ginny said

"Yeah you really deserve it" added Neville

"Three cheers for our girl wonder" Luna said "Hip Hip _'Hooray'_, Hip Hip, _'Hooray'_ Hip Hip _'Hooray'_. To which Hermione blushed rather profusely before heading off to send her letter.

Dumbledore bid good day before heading back to Hogwarts and the group settled into homework again before lunch at 1.

"So Head boy and Head girl any other surprises today?" Asked ron smiling

"Not today Ron but you'll see" said Harry deviously before cackling "Mwhahahahahahaha… and so forth"

After Lunch Mrs Pair stopped by and filled Harry in

"Mr Potter, I've repaired everything at the cottage on the isle, the place is quite nice but there is no furniture at all, was there anything else you had for me to do?"

"Yes actually I've another home in London in the same condition at this address you could fix up for me please; I'll call tomorrow afternoon to inspect it."

"Offcourse Mr Potter, I'll expect you tomorrow. Good day."

All business taken care of the group spent the afternoon slaving away at the books, with Neville's expertise being called on for herbology, Hermione's for Transfiguration and Potions while Harry was asked for Defence assistance. At five the group's homework was nearly all done so after tea they practised there introductions & Hermione filled everyone in a bit about horse racing at 8pm everyone watched a movie deciding on the hilarious scary movie 1. At 11 they all turned in ready for another day.


	20. Chapter 20

Lord Harry Potter

Day 19 A Day at the races or an introduction into society.

(Saturday)

The day started off with an 8am breakfast before everyone trooped upstairs to prepare for a day at the races.

"Dobby, what should I wear today?" Harry asked his Valet.

"I recommend the green Armani shirt and the white dress pants Sir." Dobby squeaked

"That does look nice thanks." Harry said before looking in the mirror "You wouldn't be able to make my hair look neat could you dobby?"

"Course Sir t'is part of the job, How would you like asked the elf before clicking his fingers and magically styling Harry's hair many different ways before Harry decided to have it slightly wavy before going down to meet the other five in the foyer.

Neville looked rather smart blonde hair styled lightly parted with a white shirt and black pants, Ron wore a brown shirt over white pants and the girls looked amazing in light summer dresses Hermione's a deep green knee length, Luna's a rather nice Orange Cream and Ginny's a light rose.

At nine they set of for London in the magically stretched Bentley (Mr Porters little improvement). The 6 arrived at lady Susan's at noon and after a quick greeting they all set off in Harry's Bentley.

They managed to pass through the congested London traffic and arrive at the races at 12:30 where they all disembarked and after entering the main gates where whisked away by Susan to the members V.I.P tent.

"Now Harry" Lady Susan started, "Well be announced as we go through so just give your title to the doorman as he takes your coat and the rest of you will be introduced as Harry's Guests. Alright good luck, I'll go in first."

And from in the tent they heard "Lady Susan of Eclesphire". Before Harry and his friends entered.

The tent had only 3 sides evidently the forth being open to the small viewing area and track. There were 30 tables around the area each laid for tea which were currently about half full with chatting people, the races not starting for an hour yet. Harry entered with his friends and quietly told the footmen by the door. "Lord Harry Potter of Glenwise." At which the mans eyes widened considerably before he announced them.

"_Lord Harry Potter of Glenwise and Guests." _Followed by a silence upon the room before the chat broke out again and Harry and his friends went over to Lady Susan table just out the door on the temporary patio, each male helping one of the girls to their chairs.

"Don't worry about the silence dear, they've all been dying to see you. I expect you don't know anyone yet but you will dear, all of you, it will be my mission today you will be introduced to so many people you'll not remember 1/10 of them." Susan assured.

And Lady Susan was as good as her word, within five minutes of sitting Harry had been introduced to Susan's good friends Lord and Lady Orville whom Harry stood taking Lord Tony Orville's offered hand and politely kissing Lady Ruby Orville's whom both sat down Harry introducing his friends while the Lady's gossiped about the Baron McFredly newest scandal and mentioned names Harry couldn't fathom. Tony turned out to know a lot about everyone too filling Harry in on where there Lands were and if the sat in the House of Lords.

"You make the most stylish party in the room." Complimented Lady Ruby before her husband offered to show everyone the parading horses if they'd like.

"That's very nice Lord Orville, we'd all be happy to." Hermione agreed before they were lead into a tour which showed Tony had an amazing knowledge of horses.

"Do any of you ride?" asked Lord Orville

"Hermione and Luna are the only ones but I soon hope to learn." Ginny Supplied

"Very good and what about the boys?"

"Not a one of us yet sir, but Harry just last week purchased two horses to learn on." Offered Neville

"That's a very commendable idea; to ride a horse nowadays is a talent to rare" Lord Orville admitted before they wandered back to the table and he excused him self to greet someone just walked in.

"Tony does love his horses doesn't he?" asked Ruby

"Very much so madam and very intelligible on the subject too." Offered Ron

Lady susan further introduced the party to the young Lady Dorwy's of around 18 whom suggested that Ron and Neville show them the horses and after they did just that quite happily, as soon as they left Luna asked Lady Susan all about the girls.

Count Tremble came next an elderly gentleman of around 70, walking very regally over to them and introducing himself. He seemed very proper and kind and asked where Lord Snape was today.

"On a much deserved work holiday this week Sir. He should return Friday though hopefully" Offered Susan.

"Very good the man works so hard, what was it he does again?" Asked the count searchingly.

"Professor of Chemistry at a Scotland boarding school Sir."

"Oh that right, you'll have to forgive an old man his forgetfulness."

"For you Bernard, offcourse." Smiled the Lady in return before he was dragged off by the a young companion.

"He's a very nice man Count Tremble, the memory's going though poor dear and his wife passed a few years ago that's his grandson Tom, around 14 this year so good to the man always helping him up or down. Over on that table in the corner are the Lady's Grey, both lost husbands in the war each has one child somewhere, there was a third Lady Grey gone though in her 40's to a car accident. Lord Gimble in the corner there the one tugging at his collar that's his family the blonde girls and the brunette money, she's after the money, didn't have a clue he existed till he was called up at they're graduation ceremony as Lord Gimble."

"How about the blonde man by the fence?" asked Ginny smiling slightly.

"Who oh, oh Baron Edward Medon, very nice choice, from up north the family is, only son, absolutely charming man about 20 now he'd be, always looks the part. Come on I'll introduce you." Offered Lady Orville before she introduced the two who started flirting at the railing while the Lady slipped back.

"Look over on the wall, the tall brown haired guy in the grey shirt, that's the earl of Kurt Tom Yound and the tall blonde guy beside him is his newest date." Indicated Susan

'Oh My God Harry, Oliver is the earl's date." Said Hermione with a gasp.

"That can't be right you said earl, OMG it is, well look at that you learn something new every day." Harry supplied "lets go meet them. If you'll excuse us?"

"By all means we have much to talk about" offered the Lady's Ruby and Susan before Hermione Luna and Harry went over.

"Hello Oliver" Offered Harry "How are you?"

"Harry its great to see you. This is Tom Yound, Harry, Tom."

"It's very nice to meet you Tom, may I introduce Miss Luna Lovegod and Miss Hermione Granger."

"It's very nice to meet you all." Offered Tom nicely

"So what are you doing here Harry?"

"Where here with Lady Susan Snape for the day." Luna offered

"Snape as in, Serverus Snape?"

"The very same." Hermione said

"Well there's one for the books. You all look very nice by the way."

"Thank Harry brought us new wardrobes, but you don't scrub up so bad either." Luna said

"Well the soap does do wonders for the dirt of practise. So where are you staying at the moment Harry still with your terrible Aunt and Uncle?."

"No actually, we're all staying at Glenwise manor now in the south."

"Oh is that Lady Susan's home?"

"No it belongs to one lord Harry Potter." Hermione grinned

"No you aren't,… you are wow that's great, an improvement the cupboard I must say."

"Yes defiantly, you should come over, were holding a ball in 11 days."

"I'll see if I can make it." Oliver offered

"Good, we'll see you then. Goodbye" Harry said before they sat back down with the Lady's. When after 5 minutes of sitting a guy around there age, was introduce to lady Susan and therefore everyone at the table as Lord David Derlwy.

"Would you like to come over to the track and watch the next race?" He asked Luna who smiling mischievously agreed before setting off.

"Well down to 2, you are a popular group today." Offered Lady Ruby

Ron and Neville returned within 20 minutes of Luna's leaving.

"How were the Lady Dowry's" asked Susan smiling.

"Very well thankyou, what happened to Luna and Ginny?"

"Ginny is currently chatting with the very cute Baron Edward Medon, while Luna was asked to view the race with Lord David." Hermione supplied Ron spent the next 20 minutes fuming silently before Luna arrived back at the table and the two spent the rest of the afternoon discreetly ignoring the other. Ginny arrived back an hour later slightly red in the face and happily content to gossip over afternoon tea.

"Would you like to view the next race with me?" Harry asked Hermione offering his arm which she took before they headed towards the track, watching one race together neither noticing that they were still holding hands.

"Hermione Granger?" asked a blonde girl holding a young child of 3. "How long has it been? How are you?"

"Alison…Alison Carter, I'm great, it has been years, may I introduce Lord Harry Potter." Hermione said hugging the girl. "Harry Lady Alison Carter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Harry kissing the girls offered hand.

"Oh its very nice to meet you too, this is Barry my little brother, Barry this is …

"Hermy, and Harry" interrupted Hermione smiling at the bub. "Much easier to say at the moment. What have you been up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual, glamorous parties, afternoon teas, balls and benefits, you remember how it was."

"Yes offcourse how could I forget, Harry, Alison and I we're the best of friends before I went away to school, I was forever at her house." Hermione assured. "Come you must meet my friends inside."

"Id love to, but you have to take Barry or ill never make it." Alison said rubbing her arm after Hermione took barry and the two grils and child led the way back to the seats while Harry followed.

"You and I both know Hermione that it was your house, we were always at, are you going to tell him?"

"Eventually, I want it to be a surprise though."

"Well if your sure, he's cute." Allison said nudging Hermione.

"Are you implying something untoward Lady Alison?" Said Hermione with mock shock.

"Not at all C.. Hermione" Grinned the girl.

Hermione introduced everyone to Lady Alison and little bub Barry whom everyone adored when Ginny started playing patta cake with him. At 5 they all bid there goodbyes with the last race and invited Alison to the ball before driving Lady Susan home and continuing on to view the London House.

The London home turned out to be a quite large manor in a light cream paint with white trims and a green roof. Harry rang the doorbell after they pulled up and Mrs Pair answered welcoming them before they toured the rooms.

In all the Home had 8 bedrooms and accompanying bathrooms a sitting room, parlour, office, kitchen, a 20 seat dining room a large sun room that once held balls by the look of the scuffed floorboards, a three car garage, a master suite, two stair cases, a few cupboards, two servant rooms, a laundry and a nursery. But as to there condition it was somewhat lacking, the floors were all ruined, the kitchens back door was broken and by the looks of it had been the home of many feral cats, rats and pigeons. The lounges were all ruined containing only one piece of furniture the rest presumed stolen over thee years and the walls held graffiti everywhere but upstairs, one staircase was to dangerous to ascend but a smaller service one was quite healthy. The main bedrooms smelled strong and there were holes in the walls the roof had also fell in the office but a painting was hanging from the wall with an empty safe behind it.

"This is worse than the manor." Ginny exclaimed in despair. "How are we going to clean this."

"Don't worry Ginny we won't you've all helped enough."

"Sir the house will take a while to fix by myself theres a lot of cleaning going to be needed and the garden can't be done with magic because of the muggles." Suggested Mrs Pair, indicating out of a window at the garden that resembled bushland.

"I don't expect you to do this on your own Maam, If you just repair what you can and in the morning hire painters for the inside, I'll send the elves Monday to help with the cleaning and when you fell you've done all you can, just send me a bill and I'm sorry that's all the work I have for you."

"Quite alright Sir, It's more than the work I normally get. I've managed to clean one room sir to stay in myself and I've fixed the locks."

"Thankyou very much, if I ever have any work like this you'll be the first person I call. We best go home before its any later. Thankyou again."

"That alright Sir, Goodbye."

"Goodbye"

Back in the car the group discussed the house.

"What are you going to do with it Harry? It's in pretty bad shape." Asked Ron

"I don't know yet Ron but getting it fixed will be the first problem, it's going to be very difficult to fix the outside the muggle way."

"Oh well the elves will be a help for the inside and you could hire muggles for the garden but it will need whole new furniture too." Ginny said before they continued on their way home to Glenwise Manor arriving at 10 when Harry sent a letter inviting Mr and Mrs Granger, Mrs Longbottom, Mr Lovegod and the Weasley's for lunch the next day before they all turned in for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Lord Harry Potter

Day 20 Celebrations or A family get together.

(Sunday)

At breakfast the next morning Harry announced he invited everyone's parents (or guardians) before the mail arrived at 9. The mail contained everyone's acceptances for lunch and the one for the Weasley's also stated they'd pick up Ron and Ginny after lunch so they could all be together for the announcement of the New Minister for Magic and also the package from Dumbledore with his course information, about acceptances for the bal 3 invites to Lunch or afternoon tea with the wealthy, Mrs Pairs bill for the cottage, a few minor bills and a small wall safe to put in the small office within Harry's apartments.

Harry took the letter from Mrs Weasley and told Ron and Ginny they'd have to have there trunks packed.

"We'll miss you both terribly, thankyou so much for your help."

"Oh that was no trouble, well just be sorry to go." Ginny said "Its been a rather exciting summer."

"Hear, Hear" said everyone before Ron and Ginny went up to pack there belongs. Hermione and Luna soon followed to gossip about Ginny's friend from the races, while Neville started plans for the garden at the London home at Harry's happy request and Harry had a lesson with Dobby.

"Now Mr Potter, lets try changing things, tran…transmogracation." Dobby started.

"Transfiguration?" Harry suggested

"Yes the one Mistress McGonagall teaches, Dobby has often watched her class, she is a good teacher."

"One of the best Dobby, what would you like me to try?"

"The thin candle on the table sir, make it small and fat by concentrating very hard and seeing it transform in your mind."

"Ah yes very good sir, a little bent, try the next concentrating on the detail…that's better now try the matches into needles" said the elf indicating a box of matches.

Harry waved his hand over them muttering the incantation learned in first year transfiguration.

"Very good sir, now the cushion change it's design to an animal."

"Sir what kind of animal is that?" asked the elf trying to place it.

"It's meant to be a dog actually, I screwed up"

"Oh that's fine then just reverse it, oh o.k. try again very hard now concentrate. 2nd time lucky." After 5 minutes " O.k Harry could you just use your wand to reverse it then it might become easier when you change it into a proper animal. Now try changing it… very nice much neater a badger?"

"Dog again sorry." Harry admitted

"Tis fine master how bout you keep practising this one, I have to set the table now."

"O.k" Harry said and attempted it until 11:30 when he answered the door bell and William introduced Mr and Mrs Granger who'd driven up for the day.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Greeted Mrs Granger

"Very good thankyou, and you?" Harry replied leading them into the sitting room where the tea things were set out.

"Absolutely fine dear, we're missing Hermione terribly though."

"Well she'll be down in a minute, Williams just gone to fetch her." And true to his word Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron entered the room each greeting the Grangers, Mrs Granger complimenting Hermione on a new skirt and soon everyone was telling them about there last few weeks, the races yesterday the cleaning the shopping. Soon after Mrs Longbottom, the Weasley's (all 7 of them) and Mr Lovegod flooed in.

"We've got news," Hermione started "Harry and I have been announced as this years Headboy and Girl."

"That's wonderfull news." Said Doug Granger happily kissing his daughters head.

"It really is, well you 2 deserve it." Mrs Weasley said hugging Harry.

"Very good news," said Mrs Longbottom and Mr Lovegod.

At 12 William came in and announced "_Lunch is Served_"

As Mrs Weasley entered this time she didn't jump at all and seemed quite comfortable with everything. The table was laid for all the 18 of them and Harry sat at one head asking Hermione to sit at the other. They had a lovely soup a warm roast and a pudding desert. The conversations however are very cool to add.

At Hermione's end Luna was filling in Mrs Weasley about Ginny's mystery man from the races while Ginny kept blushing scarlet and Mrs Longbottom discussed a love potion she'd once brewed her first beau at Hogwarts witch insured much gigleing form the grils.. Mr Lovegod and The Grangers were talking with Fred and George about Weasley Wizard Wheezes. While Neville was discussing dragons with Charlie before telling him about the Lady Dowry's, Ron and himself had meet and Harry was talking with Arthur and Bill about the election.

"The poor reporters are camped outside the front gate asking Molly for interviews every time she goes outside, she just keeps saying no comment and taking them cool lemonade in the afternoons. I haven't the heart to tell them I don't stand a chance, they seem convinced we do though keep saying I'm the leaked favourite, dishing for an interview." Arthur Said

"Yes McConks got the same trouble passed, picture plastered around the papers every time he goes to work there after him. Never says a word not surprising though of an unspeakable." Bill added

"I don't really think I've got a chance Harry but Moody be a good Minister."

"Imagine his speeches though, hey, _'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'" _imitated Fred

"To tell you the truth I've no idea what to do if I win the bloody thing, I've got some ideas about the job, but it's a bit more prestigious than what were used to. We'd have to hold dinners and meetings at the house and can you imagine having a celebration party in our little lounge room?"

"You'd be an excellent minister Mr Weasley, you could do more for muggle protection, get rid of all that corruption and improve relations for muggle borns and purebloods. If you do win I'd be happy to have the celebrations here and I'm sure the rest will sort itself out soon enough."

"Thankyou Harry, Dumbledore's offered Hogwarts too. You know I could do all that but I don't think many outside the ministry like me enough especially those like the Malfoys."

"Ah but you forget, you've got the only Lord in the magical realm rooting for you."

"Thanks Harry."

Soon after Dinner broke up and coofee was taken in the lounge and at 2pm everyone trailed out. Mr Lovegod leaving along with Mrs Longbottom before the Grangers decided to leave, Hermione walking them to the car.

"They don't know yet, do they Hermione?" asked Doug

"No they don't, but I'm going to surprise them at the ball." Hermione admitted Slyly

"Well then I'll tell Gran, she'll be so pleased." Mrs Granger said kissing her daughter and leaving.

The last party to leave were the Weasley's Fred and George flooing first carrying Ginny's trunk, Bill and Charlie took Ron's before Molly and Arthur left followed by Ginny, Ron took his pinch next through it in the flames then turned around to Luna and Kissed her passionately explaining before leaving "Save a dance for me".

After Luna recovered from the shock she smiled and excused herself to her room leaving only Neville, Hermione and Harry.

"I've got some more news and, I was wondering if you'd both help me?" said Harry realising otherwise Neville would be left out.

"Sure Harry we've come this far whatever else you've got bring it on." Neville said.

'O.K you are looking at Hogwarts newest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for year 1, 2 and 6."

"Wow Harry that's, wow, I mean wow." Hermione said.

"Yeah, just a bit." Harry replied

"Congratulations Harry" Neville said "A student and a teacher that's pretty good but how can we help"

"Thankyou Neville, you two can help me plan my classes, if you don't mind."

"Course we don't Harry." Neville agreed.

"Well how bout we do this in the Library, Dumbledore sent me some course information already."

"O.k lets get started. Hermione agreed before they collected the large envelope sent from Hogwarts and opened it around the Library table.

The envelope contained Harry's new timetable, a course overview of each year, requirements for classes some tips from Remus Lupin some notes from Snape regarding the 2nd and 6th year classes also the assigned texts for each year and a list of staff requirements and responsibilities.

Timetable for Mr Harry Potter

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Period 1

Herbology

Charms

DADA 2

DADA 1

Transfiguration

Period 2

Herbology

Charms

DADA 6

DADA 1

Transfiguration

Period 3

Transfiguration

DADA 2

DADA 6

Herbology

DADA 7

Recess

Period 4

DADA 1

DADA 6

DADA 7

Potions

Charms

Period 5

DADA 1

DADA 6

DADA 7

Potions

Charms

Lunch

Period 6

Charms

Transfiguration

Herbology

DADA 7

DADA 6

Period 7

Potions

Transfiguration

Herbology

DADA 7

DADA 2

Period 8

Potions

Potions

DADA 1

DADA 2

DADA 2

"That's a pretty full week Harry, we best get started."

"Yeah, how bout we start with the first years, heres the guide lines, emphasis on theoretical knowledge and basic skills required in later years. Heres the book lot of theory on wand movements some small creatures a few minor curses, bat bogey, jelly legs a bit on dodging curses, troll confrontations, and look they've added the disarming charm and pixies."

"Well first Harry I recommend you do what McGonagall did first lesson when she turned her table into a pig and back, something big and powerful that'll get there respect or at the least there fear. How about your patronous". Suggested Hermione "No one ever messed up in McGonagall's class after she did that."

"Yeah that got our attention all right, then what?"

"Well you should start of small then tell them no mucking around you know the usual, then start them copying wand movements and try teaching them the jelly legs, they probably won't get it but then you send them practising for homework." Neville suggested.

After 2 hours they had agreed the first term for first years would start off with wand movements move on to jelly legs and the defence spells lecture about no use on other students, followed by a project on how sneakascopes work before moving on to trolls, Cornish pixies and Doxy's a little on vampires and a background on when you can use defensive spells.

The three then continued on there individual homework and went to tea with Luna joining them again where they told her Harry's news. The smaller group tonight practised there dancing Hermione with Neville, Harry with Luna and Dobby with Winky to make a larger party even Mrs Other and William joined in. Soon after 9 they all stopped and Hermione filled Harry in about Baron Edward Medon giving Ginny his phone number and inviting her to dinner next week in London. Harry then practised going pop with Dobby managing to do it 4 times each time ending somewhere different in the house and on the 5th attempt he called and end to it after he found himself in Hermione's bedroom where Hermione herself had only just lied down with a book.

"Ah, hello Harry, what are you doing in my room?" Hermione asked surprised

"Sorry Herm I'm learning to "Pop" like Dobby but I can't get it right, last attempt found me on top of the roof."

"O.k I think you should stop now then, Luna just went off to shower and I don't think it's a good idea to continue when you could find her in just a towel or less." Suggested Hermione

"Good Idea, I'll try tomorrow afternoon, all should be right then what are you reading?" Said Harry sitting down on the bed.

"The magical connection to the royal realm, actually it's quite interesting."

"Did you see Ron and Luna this afternoon?"

"Course who could miss it. I expected it would have to happen eventually."

"Really I didn't have a clue. He seemed quite content to go off with a Lady Dowry yesterday."

"How could you not see, what about when he sulked after he came back and found Luna gone, and when Luna picked out a red shirt for him when they went shopping they argued like an old married couple and every time they'd dance he was scarlet."

"I am dense aren't I?"

"Very but you wouldn't be you without it." Said Hermione and the two continued talking about all the little signs before Harry decided to stop there conversation at 11pm. Both were now lying on the bed facing each other.

Harry just realized he been stroking Hermione's hair for the last 5 minutes before he made a decision, propped himself up on one elbow, looked down at her face, brushing away a strand of hair he cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's about time you realized." Hermione said quietly before leaning forward and kissing Harry a little more.

After they broke again Harry replied "What can I say I'm dense?" while smiling at her. "But I'm going to go now and be gentlemanly; would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd Love too." Hermione said kissing him again "But now it's getting late and quite frankly, it's been a long day."

"Alright, Goodnight" said Harry standing and then kissing her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Harry" Smiled Hermione as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
